Heart Of Destiny: Legendary Secret
by MemoriesOf-Destiny
Summary: Chrono Breaker, une guilde inconnue d'Owaros, le restera jusqu'au jour où les Pouvoirs s'éveillent. Chaque membre découvrira ses origines, parmi des missions ou aventures périlleuses, mais aussi des secrets restés inconnus. Suivez l'aventure de la jeune Lani Gynchu à travers cette guilde qui fera face à une menace aussi dangereuse qu'ils imaginent...
1. Arc Naissance:: 1

Titre de la fiction: _Heart Of Destiny: Legendary Secret._

Auteur:_ MemoriesOf-Destiny._

Rating: _T.**  
**_

Disclamer: _Alors j'ai une grande liste! Les persos ou tous les trucs de Disney, Maliki, Mario, Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, Final Fantasy, Mystic Heroes, Bleach, Shaman King, Mystic Warriors, One Piece et McDonald **[Oui vous avez entendu y'a un truc de McDo.]** ne sont pas à moi! Il y a des choses qui m'appartiennent: des Clés inventées, quelques OC, l'univers d'Owaros. Oui pas l'univers entier vu que je me sers de quelques lieux venant des thèmes. Ensuite, Aurore, Furie, Keito, Toru, Lys, Anissa, Gaëlle et une autre OC appartiennent à des inscrits. Les noms de familles sont également inventés y compris les surnoms, sauf des OC des inscrits et de quelques gens._

... **[...]** ... **[...]** ... **[... Tu dis rien?]** Hein? **[T'as pas l'impression de foutre le vide?]** Bah nan, pourquoi? **[... Et c'que tu dois dire?]** Ah oui! Bon! Cette fiction fait bien partie de la sage Heart Of Destiny, mais c'est un hors-série, aucune cohérence avec les deux saisons terminées, aucune! Il sera très long étant donné que j'écris aussi selon les arcs, je vous l'accorde, pour une fois que l'inspiration me fait un don! **[Ah ça oui c'est pas tous les jours.]** Sachez que _Kingdom Hearts II: Chroniques d'une poupée_ est toujours en cours et sera en mini pause pour le hors-série, je mettrais les chapitres dès qu'elles seront postées sur Sky. **[Synchronisation!]** Et comme j'ai réussie à faire des progrès en français **[ENFIN!]** ça va être beaucoup plus agréable. **[Tu l'as dis!]** Bon, voici le premier chapitre, mini aperçu du hors-série, enfin mini, façon d'parler hein. Breuf j'arrête de parler sinon je vais faire un roman donc bonne lecture!

* * *

_I ~ Une nouvelle page pour une âme fragile._

Nouvelle journée à Thunlexa: marché ouvert, ports remplis de bateaux, nature qui s'éveille. Les personnes profitent du soleil pour passer du temps dans cette ville. Parmi elles, se trouvait une jeune fille, probablement âgée de quinze ans. Brune aux yeux marrons, avec des vêtements de mystique, ainsi qu'une valise roulante dont elle tenait la poignet avec l'une de ses mains. Avec l'autre main, elle avait une carte détaillée d'Owaros, et un endroit précis était entouré: Thunlexa. Pour quelle raison? Bonne question. Une fois arrivée, elle rangea le bout de papier et regarda le bâtiment qui se présentait à elle, juste à quelques mètres encore:

«Alors c'est elle la fameuse guilde? ...»

Elle avait quand même un doute, pourtant le nom était bien marqué. Malheureusement, elle était trop timide. Elle osait pas avancer:

«Du calme Lani, du calme. Ça va aller, il n'y a aucune raison qu'on ne t'accepte pas après tout. Et si j'étais une genre d'humanoïde pour eux?!»

Elle se mit à hurler, mais reprit de suite son calme:

«Je sens que je vais pas y arriver...»

Mais le courage prit le dessus et la jeune fille traça tout droit, se mit devant les portes et les poussa. Une fois les deux portes ouvertes, l'inconnue prit sa valise, mais à peine le premier pas fait, une chaise vola et se fracassa au mur, juste à deux centimètres de sa tête:

«ET C'EST MAINT'NANT QU'T'ARRIVES S'PÈCE DE CONNASSE?!»

Le doigt pointé sur la jeune fille, on sentait de la colère. La pauvre n'avait rien fait, ses mains étaient sur sa tête et elle tremblait, avec des yeux fermés qui n'osaient pas s'ouvrir pour regarder celui qui avait hurlé sur elle. Quelques secondes avant de réagir et le jeune homme qui avait crié baissa direct le bras:

«Désolé, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.»

Il avait mit une main derrière sa tête pour montrer sa gêne. La fille ouvrit les yeux et soupira de soulagement, une autre voix surgit:

«Dis donc Shiga c'est pas parce que t'as une haine contre elle que tu dois t'exciter sur la personne qui arrive.  
– Oh ça va le Glaçon! grogna ce dernier.»

La nouvelle regarda la scène sans comprendre. Le noiraud aux yeux bleus noirs s'approcha du brun aux yeux marrons noisettes qui n'hésita pas à reprendre la chaise qu'il avait lancé:

«Tu t'approches je te tue avec!  
– ... Attends je t'ai fais quoi pour mériter ça?  
– Bah... je sais pas.»

Un moment de silence avant de lâcher l'objet et se jeter sur l'autre:

«Non arrêtez!»

Rien à faire, Shiga et Grey se "battaient" sans que Lani puisse réagir, c'est normal puisqu'elle ne les connaissait pas. Étaient-ils les seuls? Si c'était le cas, peut-être qu'elle s'était trompé. Pourtant non c'était bien Chrono Breaker! Elle avait prit soin de fermer les portes et commençait à regarder partout... c'était un bordel pas possible:

«Vous avez penser à ranger?»

Un moment de réflexion chez les gars:

«Euh... non. répondit le noiraud.  
– Pourquoi?  
– C'est aux filles de ranger.»

Au même instant, Shiga se prit une sandale en pleine tête:

«COMMENT ÇA C'EST À NOUS DE RANGER?!»

Quelle était donc cette furie qui avait osée frapper un des deux jeunes? Lani resta sur place, à moitié horrifiée. Le brun était presque sonné, pris par la peur, Grey s'empara du col et secoua le corps à moitié mort:

«Nan Shiga meurt pas! J'pourrai pas me la coltiner!  
– Laisse-moi crever en paix!  
– Dent d'Minou, sois sympa pour une fois! protesta le noiraud.  
– Dans tes rêves! Je vous signale que c'est à VOUS de ranger! On a pas foutu ce bordel alors EXÉCUTION!  
– A-Aye!»

La blonde soupira de colère et donna un coup de poing sur le crâne des deux garçons, sans explication. Un duo de voix se fit entendre:

«Ow! Mais pourquoi?!  
– Rien juste pour le fun. Tiens, une nouvelle? ... POURQUOI VOUS L'AVEZ PAS ACCUEILLI?! hurla Hiyori.  
– Si mais Shiga a confondu Perversion Girl avec cette fille.  
– J'peux bien me tromper!»

Le garçon manqué laissa les deux se remettre sur la tronche en levant les yeux au ciel. Lani la vit venir vers elle et commença un peu à stresser:

«Salut.  
– B-Bonjour...  
– Tu t'appelles comment?  
– Euh... Lani Gynchu. Et toi? ...  
– Hiyori Sarugaki, mais tout le monde m'appelle Dent de Minou ou Yori. Dis-moi, tu sembles stressée, ça va?»

Pour une fois que la fillette était tranquille, ça dérangeait pas les garçons qui avaient envie de venir à l'improviste. La brune sentit le stress revenir d'un coup:

«Nan mais on vous a pas demandé, rangez la guilde!  
– C'est pas toi qui donne les ordres! rétorqua Shiga en regardant Lani de haut en bas.  
– Peut-être mais la dernière fois on a mis deux heures à remettre tout en place, allez-y sinon y'en a qui vont se foutre en rogne et puis le spectacle recommencera.  
– C'était déjà comme ça avant qu'ils partent, alors on les attend. ajouta Grey.  
– Doucement ici, la Maître ne peut pas se concentrer!»

Une jeune fille, âgée de seize ans, arriva. Ses deux mèches bougeaient à ses mouvements, la petite clochette teintant à chaque pas. Ses yeux verts fixèrent l'endroit en pagaille, puis allaient se mettre sur Lani et les trois autres de la guilde:

«Ah Lys! Qu'est-ce qui s'passe?  
– Il se passe que ce n'est pas rangé et que la Maître ne va pas aimer ça du tout. En plus c'est votre tour les garçons!  
– Vous voyez? J'avais raison!  
– Mais sachez que dès que les autres arrivent, vous allez tous ranger, on a pas passé deux heures pour rien certes, mais en tout cas, hors de question de recommencer.  
– On a comprit c'est bon... soupira le noiraud en s'asseyant au bar.  
– Flemmard de la vie.»

Après avoir prononcé ses derniers mots, Hiyori commença à se diriger vers la sortie:

«Hé où est-ce que tu vas comme ça?  
– Je m'en vais faire un tour, pourquoi ça te dérange Shi-Shi?»

Des grognements poursuivis par des jurons firent rire la blonde, qui se prit d'un trait les deux portes qui s'ouvrirent. Lani regarda les nouveaux arrivants: un garçon aux cheveux bruns en pétard, des yeux bleus éclatants comme le ciel et une fille aux cheveux bleus avec les yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un chat noir la nuit. En voyant la nouvelle bouille, les affaires étaient vite lâchées pour tomber par terre et le brun fut le premier à lui sauter dessus:

«Salut c'est quoi ton nom? T'as quel âge? C'est quoi ton arme? Tu veux être dans notre guilde? Ou t'as besoin d'aide? S'tu veux on peut t'aider hein?»

La fille avait les yeux grands ouverts, et s'était agrippé à Shiga. Ce dernier sentit l'odeur agréable de Lani, qui lui rappela quelque chose mais quoi? Pendant qu'il était pommé dans ses pensées, Sora s'était prit non seulement un coup de pied dans le derrière mais aussi un coup de sandale en pleine figure, et un voyage dans le mur:

«JE PEUX SAVOIR C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ENTRE MOI ET CES PORTES SORA?!  
– ... Aïe.  
– Il va se faire détruire à donf'.  
– Tu sais Gaëlle, si elle tue Sora, elle sera tuée par la sœur de l'hyperactif. conclut l'Exhibitionniste.  
– ET TOI POURQUOI T'ES À POIL?!»

Grey mit quelques secondes à réfléchir et remarqua qu'il ne portait plus rien, Lani était complètement larguée par ce qui se passait et cachait ses yeux, rien qu'en voyant la partie basse du noiraud qui s'empressa de s'habiller:

«Gomen gomen gomen Yori!  
– C'EST LA GUERRE!  
– Kuso.»

Lys sortit par l'arrière de la guilde et alla vite dehors en courant comme si elle allait chercher quelque chose, la blonde et le brun se mirent sur la tronche et sortirent les armes:

«Prends-toi ça dans ta gueule Kusobaba!  
– Kisama! lâcha Hiyori en s'énervant comme pas possible.  
– Arrêtez bordel!»

Même si Gaëlle voulut stopper la mini guerre, c'était peine perdu, elle fut rajoutée dans la bataille tout comme Grey qui avait rien demandé. Shiga et Lani regardaient la scène:

«... Ce... C'est toujours comme ça?  
– Ouaip.  
– Dis-moi, euh...  
– Shiga.  
– Merci, dis-moi Shiga, vous êtes combien dans la guilde?»

Le temps qu'il comptait, ça prendrait un peu de temps. D'un coup, quelque chose lui revint en tête:

«... Attends c'est toi! Mais oui c'est toi!  
– De quoi? se questionna la brune.  
– La fille que j'ai rencontré sur l'île, c'était toi!»

Le grand vacarme prit place au silence, regardant Lani. Celle-ci réfléchit également, et se souvint du jeune garçon qui ressemblait à Shiga, mais plus grand:

«Que...  
– Je t'ai cherché partout, où est-ce que tu étais?!»

Il mit ses mains sur l'épaule de son amie d'enfance, et regarda attentivement le jeune garçon. L'inquiétude était présente dans les yeux noisettes, presque personne comprit:

«Attends mais ça veut dire qu'elle a aussi un Légendaire à chercher!  
– Un... Alors vous aussi vous...»

Et Sora répandit le doute partout:

«On m'a dit que vous êtes liés à un Légendaire, c'est vrai?  
– Ouais c'est pour ça qu'on est ici, mais personne veut en parler c'est bizarre. poursuivit la bleue. On se rappelle seulement de leur nom c'est tout. Même la Maître sait quelque chose, par contre elle est tenue au silence.  
– On a de la chance que tu sois là Lani, parce que même les missions les plus faciles sont vraiment dures. Je ne sais pas qui nous en veut mais c'est vraiment étrange.»

Les paroles d'Hiyori ne rassurèrent pas la brune, lorsque les portes de derrière la guilde furent ouvertes, Lys était revenu mais avec une autre personne:

«... Tu te fous de moi y'a pas d'bordel.  
– Pourtant Sora et Hiyori se foutaient sur la gueule il n'y a même pas quelques minutes!  
– Tu m'as dérangé de mon entraînement pour rien! Donna ni washi o karaseteiru!  
– Sumimasen Cyrus je te promets que ça se reproduira pas à l'avenir! supplia la noiraude, voyant le regard glacé du jeune homme.»

La brune regarda attentivement le nouvel arrivant: il était pas vraiment comme les autres c'était certain. Son regard le fit comprendre à l'adolescent, qui s'approcha d'un coup:

«Je sais ce que tu vas dire, et je te dis direct: c'est naturel.  
– Mais comment tu...»

Elle n'alla pas plus loin, comment il le savait? Sans doute parce qu'il avait l'habitude avec ses compagnons. Mais son regard alla sur l'arme étrange qui était à la main droite de Cyrus: de couleur violette foncé, allant à un genre de bleu gris, rendant les couleurs compatibles. Il y avait comme des veines formées, un objet noir était installé dessus, proche de la manche, allant jusqu'à la première petite spirale blanche, un des dessins parmi d'autres qui "décoraient" l'épée. Voyant ce regard curieux, il tendit son arme vers Lani, qui hésita à la prendre mais finit par accepter. Mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que c'était aussi lourd, comment il faisait pour la manier? Dans les premières secondes, l'épée tomba par terre, même si la brune tenait la manche avec ses deux mains:

«Je ne savais pas que c'était si lourd!  
– T'inquiète je comprends, c'est pas facile la première fois.  
– Bah en même temps elle a pas des muscles comme toi et elle a pas autant de sadisme, Loup Garou!»

Shiga sentit le regard du concerné le regarder, et se retrouva plaqué au sol. Le jeune aux yeux violets gris était à califourchon sur lui, le bout de son canon qui lui servait de bras gauche s'enfonçait dans la joue droite de celui qui était en-dessous de lui. Dans ses pensées, Shiga se disait qu'il aurait dû fermer sa bouche. Le rond du canon avait une grandeur un peu plus grande que la tête du brun, au même moment, une louve sauta sur Cyrus pour le plaquer à son tour, le brun aux yeux noisettes soupira de soulagement:

«C'est pas trop le moment de s'amuser avec lui devant tout l'monde, ça serait mieux dans une chambre ou ailleurs, tu n'crois pas?  
– Est-ce que tu crois que je me déplacerai exprès pour ça? Je peux bien le faire avec lui ici si j'veux!  
– ... Gehin! hurla le concerné.  
– Merci pour ce compliment Shiga ça fait plaisir.  
– Urusai!»

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire mesquin et repoussa la jeune fille, le trio se releva. Aurore regarda Lani pour se présenter à elle:

«Hé salut toi! Je m'appelle Aurore Raidershade sinon c'est Crop d'Loup, et toi?  
– Lani Gynchu.»

Pendant que Shiga et Cyrus se disputaient à leur habitude, les autres membres parlaient ensemble. Quand des bruits de talons se firent entendre depuis l'étage:

«Elle arrive.  
– Qui ça Grey?  
– De la Maître! répondit Sora avec un large sourire.»

Lani allait enfin la voir, la femme descendit. Ses cheveux blonds étaient assez clairs, une grande mèche cachait son œil droit. Sa robe bleue assez longue, avait des dentelles. Une petite couronne argentée sur la tête, une baguette où le signe est l'étoile était dans sa main droite, ses chaussures à talons bleus gris. Elle fit signe aux membres de venir avec elle, à la brune également, une fois les portes de derrière ouvertes, tous sortirent. La douce lumière du Soleil entra dans la grande pièce, révélant le gros bordel laissé par les garçons, Hiyori pensait que c'était dommage que la Maître n'avait pas vu ça. Une fois sortie, la nouvelle vit des arbres presque aussi grands que le bâtiment lui-même: des cerisiers japonais. La petite brise fit voler les pétales qui se détachaient des fleurs, donnant un spectacle magnifique aux yeux marrons de Lani. Le chemin s'assombrissait à l'horizon, cela n'inquiétait pas du tout la jeune fille, qui continua de suivre les autres et l'adulte. Arrivés au bout, la brune regarda l'ombre "s'emparer" de la lueur qui éclairait l'endroit. Du brouillard empêchait de voir le sol, et en levant la tête, elle découvrit quelque chose d'impressionnant: un ciel étoilé avait remplacé le paysage inconnu qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu:

«Bienvenue parmi nous, Lani.  
– Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?  
– Disons juste que certaines personnes m'ont prévenus de ton arrivé.»

Les autres regardaient ailleurs, le bordel qu'ils avaient provoqué... c'était ça qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille de la blonde:

«Où sommes-nous?  
– Dans un endroit que les humains ne peuvent voir, le Ciel des Légendaires.  
– Le Ciel... des Légendaires?  
– On raconte que pendant un siècle, une nuit, on assiste à un ciel brillant, remplis d'étoiles, et des étoiles filantes qui passent. Et ces étoiles filantes seraient des Légendaires d'après les anciennes légendes. expliqua le noiraud.  
– Pourquoi en plein jour?  
– Tu as un lien, je peux le sentir. Donc je devais te montrer cet endroit. Après tout, tu as le droit d'assister à un tel spectacle.»

Le ciel était vraiment gigantesque. Lani regarda le magnifique paysage, les autres en profitaient pour regarder aussi, même si ils l'avaient vus. Malheureusement, une lumière aveuglante empêcha à la brune de voir la suite des événements. Ils étaient revenus dans l'endroit lugubre: un marais. Alors qu'ils allaient rentrer à la guilde attendre les autres, la nouvelle regarda l'eau, cela lui rappela alors Mamba. Gaëlle la prit par la main et courut avec elle, sans explication. Parce que les autres avaient annoncés un retour d'une membre, et c'était imprévu. Arrivée, Lani vit l'inconnue: des cheveux rouges écarlates, des yeux gris, un arc sur le dos, couverte de tâches de sang. Le premier à parler était l'Exhibitionniste:

«Keito? ... C-C'est toi?»

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Voilà le premier chapitre réécrit!  
Je suis ravi du résultat et de la construction. Par contre, le hors-série risque d'être long, les chapitres seront divisés selon les Arcs! (Rassurez-moi vous savez ce que c'est hein?) Donc attendez-vous à une fic longue cette fois!  
J'aimerai avoir plusieurs avis et des commentaires constructifs, aussi, vous devez répondre à ces questions:  
**- Pour quelle raison sont-ils tous surpris de revoir Keito?**  
**- Qui est Mamba?**  
**- À votre avis, qu'est-ce qui se passera au prochain chapitre?**  
Voili voilou! Sinon j'utiliserai des mots japonais assez souvent, donc je mettrais leur traduction!

**No Teema: Thème.**  
**Gomen: Désolé.**  
**Kuso: Merde.**  
**Kusobaba: Vieille mégère.**  
**Kisama: Enfoiré.**  
**Donna ni washi o karaseteiru: Si tu savais ce que tu peux me faire chier.**  
**Sumimasen: Pardon.**  
**Gehin: Pervers. (Une des façons de dire pervers)**  
**Urusai: Ta gueule.**

Petit plus:

Vu que les surnoms seront récemment utilisés pour les personnages, à chaque apparition de chaque OC ou perso existant, je mettrais leur surnom pour pas vous pommer en court de la fiction:

- Lani Gynchu: La-La, la Constellationniste Élémentaire, la Voix de l'Eau.  
- Shiga Zhanyi: Shi-Shi, le Silencieux, le Mage Venteux, le Maître de la Tornade.  
- Grey Fullbuster: Gri-Gri, le Glaçon, l'Exhibitionniste, l'Être de Frontière.  
- Hiyori Sarugaki: Yori, Dent de Minou, Miss Sadique, le Hollow Cruel.  
- Lys: La Flamme Sacrée.  
- Sora Whitness: So-So, Energy Boy, Keyblade Man, le Contrôleur du Temps.  
- Gaëlle: Gaga, Buuru-Onna, l'Ombre de l'Annihilation.  
- Cyrus Shohoka: Cy-Cy, Sans-Cœur, Bête Sauvage, le Loup-Garou, le Monstre Destructeur.  
- Aurore Raidershade: Croc d'Loup, la Fille de l'Existence.  
- Harmonie Sutā: La Maître des Étoiles, la Créatrice du Jugement.  
- Keito Hoshi: Kei-Kei, Jumelle d'Erza, l'Ange des Sept Mers.


	2. Arc Naissance:: 2

_II ~ Les vraies cibles._

Ils étaient surpris de son retour, et dire qu'elle était partie depuis plus de six mois. Keito se dirigea vers la femme:

«Maître...  
– Keito, que s'est-il passé?  
– Rien de grave, juste quelques mages. Cependant, on a un problème beaucoup plus pire que ça.  
– Hm?»

Cette phrase réveilla la bleue, qui regarda d'un coup la fille aux cheveux écarlates. Et bien sûr, elle voulait en savoir davantage:

«Quel problème?  
– Vous savez, des choses se produisent ces derniers temps, eh bien je sais enfin la raison à ça.  
– Ah ouais, c'est quoi la raison alors?  
– Pour tout te dire Hiyori, ce...  
– T'attends quoi, vas-y crache le morceau! insista Cyrus.  
– Une guilde noire nous prend pour cible.»

Un silence étouffa la pièce, Lani regardait la tête de chacun:

«Rassure-moi, dis-moi qu'tu plaisantes hein?  
– J'aimerai bien Shiga mais c'est la vérité. Les trucs bizarres en missions, l'insécurité qu'on ressent, tout ça vient d'une guilde à cause de notre lien avec les Légendaires.  
– Faut toujours qu'ils soient intéresser aux Légendaires à chaque fois c'est pareil.  
– Tant que c'est pas nous, estime-toi heureuse Lys. répliqua la louve.  
– Il va falloir demander l'aide aux autres alors?»

Rien que de voir la tête des autres, Sora avait déjà sa réponse. Il comptait sur l'arrivé de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami, mais ils semblaient si loin pour leur mission qui durait plus de trois jours. Le brun fit une moue boudeuse, la jeune femme prit la nouvelle à part, pour parler avec elle:

«Pourquoi sommes-nous dans votre salle?  
– Il y a une raison particulière en toi, tu as eu un lien très fort avec l'Esprit de la Pluie, je me trompe?  
– Vous savez où il est?!»

Ce silence laissa l'espoir de la jeune fille éteint. La femme reprit:

«Je sais que tu le cherches comme tous mes enfants qui se trouvent ici.  
– C'est quand même pas vos enfants? s'écria la brune, choquée.  
– Non, mais je les considère comme une partie de moi-même. Ils étaient jeunes quand je suis partie à leurs recherches. Leur passé était vraiment cruel et triste, qu'ils n'en parlent même pas. Malheureusement ça refera surface, et je crains qu'ils ne puissent surmonter cette épreuve.  
– Je les comprends. Ce n'est pas facile du tout.  
– Mais parlons un peu de toi. Tu es une Constellationniste Élémentaire, n'est-ce pas?»

La nouvelle n'avait jamais pensé que la Maître de Chrono Breaker allait découvrir ce secret, comment elle faisait ça:

«Mais comment...  
– Je peux tout sentir, Lani. Le lien du Légendaire, ton arme et puis ton Pouvoir. J'ai aussi mes propres secrets, donc je ne te dirai rien à ce sujet, seulement quand vous serez tous prêt à l'entendre.  
– C'est impressionnant... Je dois dire que je m'y attendais pas du tout!  
– Tu avais exactement la même réaction que tous les autres quand je leur ai avouée la vérité. Maintenant, passe-moi ta main droite.»

Elle lui tendit sa main qui fut posé sur le bureau, après avoir prit le fer à marquer de la guilde, l'adulte le colla. Lani vit trois couleurs en jaillir, mais faiblement, puis sentit un léger picotement. Le fer retiré, la fille regarda la marque: orange pâle, gris et bleu. Elle faisait officiellement partie de Chrono Breaker à présent:

«C'est vraiment génial, merci!  
– Je t'en prie. Au fait, tu vas partager ta chambre avec Océane Whitness et Anissa Yukoge. Elles sont encore en mission, je pense que d'ici ce soir, elles seront là avec les autres.  
– D'accord.»

La brune descendit à toute allure et s'empara de ses affaires pour enfin s'installer dans la chambre: une partie était en bleu et noir, des feuilles de dessins et d'écritures traînaient partout, des boîtes de cookies vidées, ou pleines. Une seconde partie de la chambre était vert émeraude et pourpre, un carnet avec quelques vêtements qui étaient étalés sur le lit. Bref c'était plus le bordel d'un côté que de l'autre, Lani s'installa dans la troisième partie de la pièce, cette dernière étant assez grande. Sa partie était jaune et bleu ciel, bien rangé, assez espacé, elle allait bien s'entendre avec les deux filles après tout. Elle ouvrit sa valise et mit ses affaires dans le placard, plaça sa petite poupée sur le lit et prit les deux plumes rouges, qui étaient entourées d'une aura de couleur identique. Au même moment, on toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit:

«Gaëlle?  
– Tu viens Lani? On part en mission pour nous détendre.  
– Attends deux petites secondes, j'arrive!»

Buuru-Onna ferma la porte et descendit jusqu'en bas, même si la tentation de grimper au deuxième étage était assez forte mais c'était réservé qu'aux membres de Rang S. La brune sortit de la chambre, rejoignit son amie et regardait les missions affichées:

«Alors on prend quoi?  
– J'en sais rien, aujourd'hui c'est toi qui choisi!  
– Mais... y'en a beaucoup et...»

Une des affiches l'intrigua, le prix était de cent mille cristaux, avec une surprise en plus. Et cela semblait être une Clé que Lani connaissait très bien même. Elle s'empressa de prendre la fiche de la mission pour la lire:

«Alors... "Un oiseau gigantesque menace le village de Nan Zhong, il a une grande puissance et a déjà détruit les récoltes. Nous recherchons des mages assez expérimentés pour nous aider."  
– Mages? ... Pourtant on a pas de Pouvoir nous! révéla Gaëlle.  
– Vous en avez pas?»

Elle fit non de la tête, ce qui semblait assez étrange chez la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, mis à part sa Magie de Constellationniste Élémentaire, elle n'était pas vraiment une mage non plus:

«Avec ou sans on se débrouillera! Qui est partant pour venir avec nous?  
– J'veux bien! Et Sora aussi!  
– Hé attends Croc d'Loup j'ai pas donné mon...  
– Tu sais qui je vais envoyer si tu viens pas?  
– Pitié pourquoi elle est pas rentrée plus tôt? pleura ironiquement le brun.  
– Cette mission risque de durer des jours non? Il faudrait préparer des affaires!  
– Je vois, merci pour l'info Gaga!»

Pendant ce temps, Keito était en train de prendre sa douche. Pour enlever le sang et aussi ce stress. Même si elle avait des amis, elle ne pouvait pas traîner longtemps avec, elle avait du mal à cause de son passé. Quelqu'un passa à sa fenêtre, mais elle n'entendit rien du tout. Une fois fini, la jeune mit une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit pour choisir de nouveaux vêtements. D'un coup, elle le vit:

«AAAAAAHHHHH!  
– Hé du calme c'est moi, Natsu!  
– Mais t'es complètement taré de rentrer comme ça, j't'ai pas entendu!  
– Il est rentré par la fenêtre!  
– Happy, fallait pas l'dire!»

L'adolescente sentit son sang bouillir, depuis quand il s'incruste comme ça:

«Décidément j'te comprends pas, tu pars sans rien dire et tu reviens comme ça?  
– TA GUEULE!»

Un gros coup de poing atterrissait dans la joue du jeune homme, le chat bleu se posa tranquille, laissant son ami dans les "pommes". Peu de temps après, ceux qui allaient partir en mission étaient déjà prêts:

«J'suis gonflée à bloc!  
– On l'avait remarqué! gloussa la brune à Gaëlle.  
– Bon vous êtes sûrs de pas vouloir venir?  
– T'inquiète Aurore, j'vais surveiller ces énergumènes.  
– Comme si tu faisais peur Dent d'Minou! rouspéta le Loup Garou.»

Dès que les quatre mages sortirent, le bordel était déjà revenu. Le rosé le savait vu par la fenêtre, puis sorti en douce pour les rejoindre:

«SALUT!  
– AH BORDEL!»

Les trois filles avaient hurlées, excepté Sora:

«Anata desu, Nat-Nat.  
– Vous allez où comme ça?  
– Bah en mission, ça s'voit nan? disait Croc d'Loup.  
– Nan mais je sais mais où exactement?  
– Au village de Nan Zhong.  
– Merci petite c'est gentil à toi!  
– Je m'appelle Lani. annonça la concernée.»

Natsu la regarda quelques instants:

«Ravi d'te rencontrer! Moi c'est Natsu Dragneel! Appelé Nat-Nat ou l'Allumette parce que je suis toujours enflammé!  
– Et ça change pas, bon on y go avant que le village soit carbonisé?  
– Bonne idée Sora! poursuivit Gaëlle.»

Les cinq partirent en direction de ce village, qui était plus loin de Thunlexa. Mais ils ne savaient pas qu'ils allaient tomber sur un revenant. Haut blanc, pantalon vert foncé, sandales, arme sur le dos, dont la manche est tenue par la main droite:

«T'es déjà revenu toi?  
– Bah quoi ça t'impressionne Sora?  
– Toujours avec ce sourire dis-moi!»

Aurore disait vrai, ce garçon avait toujours le sourire et prenait tout à la rigolade:

«J'en profite! ... Tiens, on a une nouvelle?  
– Ouais, tu as devant toi Lani Gynchu, Lani je te présente Yoh Asakura, un des membres de Chrono Breaker également. présenta Natsu.  
– Ravi d'te rencontrer, Lani!  
– M-Moi aussi.»

Elle avait encore un tout petit peu de mal à s'affirmer:

«Tu as réussi ou pas? demanda Buruu-Onna.  
– J'ai pas pu, avec ces mages qui venaient de partout, j'ai pas géré.  
– Tu es au courant alors.  
– Ouais, la Maître a trouvé quelque chose à ça? J'veux dire, une solution quoi, bref tu m'comprends Sora.  
– Yep!  
– Bon on y go ou quoi?!  
– Attends Natsu! interpella la mystique.»

C'était toujours le plus pressé pour les missions, il était parti à l'arrache. Les autres le suivaient, la brune traîna le brun aux yeux noirs qui suivit le mouvement. Quelque part, des gardes étaient blessés et ne bougeaient plus. Une brune avec deux couettes basses, avait une fauche, gardant les arrières de son ami, plus grand qu'elle. Il avait une sorte d'arme en clé, ses cheveux longs argentés et ses yeux verts bleus fixaient une jeune femme derrière les barreaux:

«Erza!  
– Riku? Océane? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?! Vous êtes en danger!  
– On l'sait, mais on allait pas revenir sans toi! Tu n'y es pour rien et tu le sais!  
– Je voulais la protéger, elle déteste les cellules... chuchota la femme aux cheveux écarlates.  
– Bon vous vous tapez encore la discute ou on y go là?!  
– Du calme l'énergumène! Bon, on sort d'ici et en vitesse, les autres doivent nous attendre.»

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte avec les clés d'un des gardes, Titania sortit et le trio partit en courant. Le ciel était déjà dans un teint orangé, le Soleil allait se coucher dans peu de temps:

«Va falloir trouver une auberge, il va bientôt faire nuit.  
– T'en vois une quelque part, Natsu?  
– Roh ça va Gaga!  
– Hé, pourquoi pas cette maison?»

Ils regardaient en direction du doigt de Spirit Headphone:

«Tu tiens à ce qu'on se fasse tuer c'est ça?  
– Un peu t'as vu le brun? Tu reverras jamais les tiens! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
– Aurore ça suffit! rétorqua le rosé.  
– Roh ça va, si on peut plus rire...  
– Elle est inhabitée depuis des siècles, tout ce qui est resté dans cette maison n'a pas bougé, je pense que ça sera un endroit génial pour dormir! disait Yoh, en souriant.  
– Comment tu peux sourire alors que si ça se trouve c'est une maison hantée!  
– Lani a pas tord sur ce point faut l'avouer.»

L'hyperactif ne voulait surtout pas y rentrer, c'est pas qu'il avait les trouilles mais il n'aimait pas trop ça. Le groupe était rendu devant la porte, au même moment, le trio qui s'était enfuit les percuta et tous traversaient la porte:

«... Mais faites gaffe bande de tarés!  
– Vraiment sympa ton accueil Natsu. fit remarquer l'argenté.  
– Riku!  
– Oh mon frérot!  
– ... Vous m'étouffez...»

La pauvre Lani était sous les affaires et le groupe, ils se relevaient:

«Alors ça s'est passé comment?  
– On a tout raté avec ces mages qui m'énervaient, et au passage on a sauvé Erza. expliqua Océane.  
– Comment ça?  
– Y'a eu un petit problème et j'ai été prisonnière à la place de Keito.  
– Pourquoi? demanda la louve et le brun aux yeux noirs.  
– Vous posez trop de questions vous déconcentrez Erza, surtout toi! Baka!»

Sora sortit Chaîne Royale et frappa une fois sa sœur avec. En un coup, il se retrouva la tête dans le mur:

«Océane...  
– Désolée Riku mais il m'a poussé à bout!»

L'argenté l'envoya dans le mur à son tour, les deux ados se retirèrent avant de se foutre sur la gueule:

«Alors c'est toi Océane Whitness?»

La concernée regarda la nouvelle:

«Ouais, pourquoi?  
– La Maître m'a parlé de toi.  
– Ah, tu as rejoins Chrono Breaker?  
– Oui! répondit-t-elle à Erza.»

Chacun prit leur affaire et regarda partout:

«C'est vraiment flippant ici, j'le sens pas ton idée Yoh!  
– D'accord avec Aurore. rajouta Natsu.  
– Roh mais vous flippez toujours comme pas possible!  
– Océane, parle encore une fois et je te jure que tu auras pas de coussin!  
– Aurore, fais ça encore une fois et y'aura plus de Mascotte!»

Elles se mirent à rigoler, semant le doute chez Lani:

«Ne t'inquiète pas c'est toujours comme ça.  
– Ah...»

La réponse de Sora n'avait pas vraiment débarrassé ce doute. Elle sentait quelque chose d'anormal. Dans la guilde, ils dormaient tous déjà, excepté la Maître. Tout comme la brune, elle avait pressenti qu'un évènement allait se produire, mais quand:

«... Il va arriver. Très bientôt. Espérons qu'ils se souviendront d'eux.»

Du côté de ceux qui étaient dans la maison, ils découvrirent les chambres. Neuves, nettoyés, vraiment bizarre pour une vieille maison. Bref, les filles ensembles, les gars ensembles, comme d'habitude. Mais ils ne savaient pas qu'une "surprise" les attendait dans la maison:

«Tiens... ils sont là? Je sens que je vais m'amuser!»

Un grognement se fit entendre derrière cet étrange personnage.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

J'ai fini le chapitre deux niark niark!  
Je trouve qu'il est moins long que le un je sais pas du tout. Bref! Oubliez pas les avis ET les réponses aux questions:  
**- Qui est l'inconnu qui les attend dans cette maison?**  
**- Pourquoi Erza a prit la place de Keito lors de l'emprisonnement?**  
**- À votre avis, qu'est-ce qui se passera au prochain chapitre?**  
... Oui la dernière question sera la même.

**Anata desu: C'est toi.**  
**Baka: Idiot.**

Petit plus:

- Natsu Dragneel: Nat-Nat, l'Allumette, la Flamme, l'Excité, le Dragon Blanc Réel.  
- Yoh Asakura: L'Ange, Brunet numéro Un, Spirit Headphone, la Flèche Électrique.  
- Océane Whitness: Cécé, Océ, Cookie Girl, Perversion Girl, la Créature du Noir Idéal.  
- Riku Nighthole: Ri-Ri, l'Argenté, le Ténébreux, le Diable de l'Espace.  
- Erza Scarlet: Titania, le Diable Incarné, la Miss aux Fraisiers, Reine de la Terre.


	3. Arc Naissance:: 3

_III ~ Une découverte paranormale._

Tous étaient en train de dormir, Owaros était "tranquille". Mais ce n'était pas pareil dans la maison, le drôle de monstre qui accompagnait l'inconnu rodait dans les couloirs sombres. Il sentait cette force, plutôt ces forces inconnues qui lui chatouillaient de l'intérieur. Il se dirigeait vers les chambres et ouvrit la porte de celle des filles, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il y avait une fauche, prête à le transpercer au cou. Celle qui ne dormait pas encore était bien la brune à l'œil crevé:

«Un pas de plus, et je te tue.»

Elle le regarda, mais rien que de voir ça, elle se mit à hurler. Alertés, les autres filles et les gars se réveillaient d'un coup, la porte voisine s'ouvrit:

«Qu'est-ce qui s'passe?!  
– Tu veux vraiment savoir c'qui s'passe Asakura?! On a failli se faire violer par un clown figure-toi!  
– Tu déconnes?! cria Aurore.  
– Nan, je l'ai vu ouvrir la porte. J'dormais pas encore donc j'ai pu prendre mon arme pour l'attaquer et lui foutre une banane dans l'c...»

Sora lui coupa la parole:

«Mais t'as quoi avec les bananes?!  
– ... Rien, mais c'est comme ça.  
– Tu sais que les clowns sont censés faire rire et non violer des gens?  
– Merci de cette info Titania mais c'était comme ça que j'avais dis ça mais si ça se trouve il peut v...»

Elle fut coupé dans son élan:

«C'pas drôle sans Fu-Fu.  
– Bon, là va falloir faire une nuit blanche on a pas trop l'choix pour le chercher.  
– Yay! Merci Gaga!  
– Mais c'est une exception Sora.  
– Roh t'es pas drôle Ri-Ri...  
– Que la chasse au clown commence! cria Natsu.»

Ils se mirent à chercher après s'être habillé, arme en main. Chaque pièce était aussi lugubre qu'une autre, une ambiance de maison hantée réussi:

«J'aime pas cet endroit ça donne la chair de poule!  
– J'te croyais plus courageuse que ça Buruu!  
– Tais-toi Barbie mais là j'le sens pas c'est tout!  
– Vous avez fini de vous chamailler comme des gamins?! hurla Titania, avec un regard noir.  
– Avec toutes ces portes on va pas s'retrouver!  
– T'inquiète Cécé c'est du tout cuit faut juste ouvrir une porte...»

Sora avait ouvert une porte où le clown était devant lui:

«... au choix. PRENDS-TOI ÇA DANS LA GUEULE!»

Il frappait avec Chaîne Royale mais l'être disparut en une sorte de liquide noire, glissait sur le sol pour ensuite s'engloutir dans le plafond:

«Aurore?  
– Oui?  
– Rappelle-moi de bien ranger mes cookies dans ma planque.  
– ... J'ai compris, c'est ça ta drogue! révéla la louve.  
– Shhh faut rien dire!  
– J'te croyais pas comme ça Océane, tu me déçois énormément.  
– AAAAAAHHHHH UN FANTÔME!»

Lani se planqua derrière Riku:

«Oups, boulette j'ai oublié d'le dire.  
– ET C'EST MAINT'NANT QUE T'EN PARLES S'PÈCE D'ABRUTI?!  
– Ah! Gomen Océ!  
– ... Je fais si peur que ça?»

Yoh et Amidamaru pleuraient ironiquement, l'un dans les bras de l'autre:

«Ah bah bravo la jeunesse t'es fière de toi?  
– ... Tu veux que j'sois franche Natsu? Oui je l'suis.  
– Non non je t'assure, je ne pensais pas ça de toi! avoua la brune.»

Elle sortit de derrière Riku pour rassurer les deux garçons, Erza entendit un bruit sourd à l'étage supérieur:

«Vous avez entendu ça?  
– De quoi? demanda la bleue.  
– Ce bruit sourd. Il est passé au plafond ça c'est certain mais pourquoi?  
– J'pense que t'as rêvé parce qu'on a rien entendu.»

La femme alla directement sur le brun aux yeux bleus:

«T'insinue que je suis folle Sora?!  
– Euh... oublie c'que j'ai dis ça vaut mieux pour nous tous.  
– Bon, quand vous aurez fini de traîner, vous me le direz?»

Ils se mirent à regarder Riku, ce dernier toujours sérieux. Sora décida de partir pour aller à l'étage du dessus:

«Hé mais attends nous quand même!»

Rien à faire, même Aurore ne l'avait pas stoppé. Ils le suivirent mais ils ne le trouvaient pas une fois rendu en haut:

«... Bon ok il est passé où?  
– Je sais pas Nat-Nat, ça devient... flippant là. déduisit Aurore.  
– Chikuso, on va tous crever si ç...»

Une main se posa sur sa bouche:

«Gaga, tu me choques à un point, tu l'sais ça?  
– Et après tu lui dis ça alors que c'est toi qui...  
– Yoh, si tu veux pas te retrouver avec des cheveux arc-en-ciel, tais-toi.»

Océane eut le dernier mot, pendant ce temps, Sora était juste devant le détenteur de ce "joueur":

«Où... Où est-ce que...  
– Eh bien, pour un garçon de ton âge, tu as un grand potentiel.»

Le brun se retourna:

«Qui êtes-vous?!  
– Pour mon identité, ça attendra. Cela ne presse pas après tout.  
– Oh que si, tu vas le dire tout d'suite! protesta-t-il en sortant Chaîne Royale.  
– Quelle arme... Des rumeurs racontent que cette Keyblade est capable d'ouvrir plusieurs "portes". Y comprit deux autres, mais elles sont encore inconnues, à moins que deux de tes amis en possèdent une.  
– Je ne vois pas... de quoi vous voulez parler!  
– C'est très simple. Il existe trois Keyblades d'après plusieurs légendes, capable d'ouvrir des "portes" qui pourraient changer le cours des choses. Mais ce n'est pas tout, une fois que toutes les Clés d'Esprits seront réunies, la Porte du Chaos pourra s'ouvrir et là... son apparition causera la perte des humains et des mages.»

Il entendit la respiration saccadée de Sora, celui-ci avait un peu peur de cet inconnu:

«Aurais-tu donc peur?  
– La ferme!  
– Tu es tenace... Je comprends pourquoi il t'a choisi!  
– De qui tu veux parler?!  
– Tu sais très bien de qui il s'agit. Voyons, tu ne connais pas Dialga?»

Il fut surpris, depuis quand il connaissait son "père"? Au même moment, la Clé s'envola dans les airs. L'ado ne pouvait plus bouger: comme une marionnette, c'était ce clown qui le possédait. L'homme ria, et s'empara de la Keyblade:

«Intéressant...  
– Elle ne t'appartient pas!  
– C'est vrai, mais elle sera à moi dans peu de temps, tout comme toi.»

Il sentit deux mains glacées touchées son corps, le reste du groupe entendit son hurlement:

«C'était quoi ça?!  
– C'était mon imbécile de frère, Erza! Sora on arrive!»

Ils coururent, ouvrant chaque pièce comme à l'étage de dessous. Jusqu'à ce que Natsu le vit, au bout du couloir:

«Les gens, il est là-bas!  
– Sora?»

Le concerné se retourna avant qu'une force inconnue repoussa tout le groupe. Ils regardaient leur ami qui avait "changé":

«Hé oh ça va pas la tête?! hurla le rosé.  
– Il a complètement changé mais comment c'est possible...  
– J'vais t'le dire Lani! Cet endroit est parano et il a perdu la tête donc on va tous devenir parano!  
– ... Gaëlle, ton hypothèse est un peu spéciale...  
– Merci Spirit Headphone.  
– Yoh, c'est normal qu'il soit comme ça. dévoila Amidamaru.  
– Ah bon? Pourquoi?  
– C'est le clown de tout à l'heure qui le possède. On dirait que notre ennemi veut s'en prendre à nous mais pour quelle raison?»

Sora tira la langue, où le bout était plus pointu, et surtout elle était un peu plus longue. La louve frissonna:

«Bon ok là il fait peur hein? Plus de cookies pendant des siècles si il le faut!  
– ... Ah bah nan attends j'ai b'soin d'ma dose!  
– La sécurité avant tout Cécé.  
– Merci de cette intervention inutile mon cher Natsu.»

Le brun se jeta sur eux avant de se faire plaquer au sol par Riku:

«J'peux savoir qu'est-ce qui t'pousses à faire ça enfoiré!  
– Tu tiens à le savoir? Approche par là!»

Le possédé le prit par le col avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser, l'argenté ne perdit pas une seconde pour le plaquer une seconde fois:

«T'es plutôt pas mal, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Sora?  
– ... Oh My Fucking God il lit dans mes pensées!  
– Quoi?!  
– Merde j'ai dis c'qu'il fallait pas.  
– Ah bah ça c'est sûr. rajouta Titania.  
– Quant à toi tu te casses du corps de Sora sinon tu verras ce que ça va te coûter!  
– Comme tu voudras, par contre je m'approprie le tien!»

Riku fit signe de partir aux autres qui partaient pour l'étage suivant. Le brun reprit conscience juste après, et vit que c'était au tour de l'argenté de se faire posséder. Contre son gré, il dût partit, mais percuta Océane en même temps:

«Ow! Mais merdeuh!  
– Désolé mais Riku vient juste de se faire prendre.  
– ... Au sens?  
– Figuré. Ou propre. Mais le sens qui dit pas vrai. expliqua-t-il.  
– Fait chier.  
– Au lieu de parler de truc pervers, regardez ce couloir. Parce qu'on risque pas de sortir là.»

La remarque de Buruu-Onna fit réagir les autres:

«... Ah ouais effectivement.»

Pendant ce temps:

«R-Riku...  
– Hm?  
– Ce... C'est cette... Ngh!  
– Ne t'inquiète pas... ça sera rapide.  
– A-Attends tu vas quand même pas... Ahhh!  
– Si tu savais à quel point tu m'excites, Sora...»

Asakura claquait des doigts devant le regard de Cookie Girl:

«Hé t'es encore là?  
– ... C'est le truc en plus!»

Et elle fit un Nosebleed, ce qui exaspéra Titania:

«T'es vraiment une Gehin toi.  
– Euh... c'est normal ça? demanda Lani.  
– On te l'avait pas dit. Les filles sont des perverses et elle c'est l'une des pires. répliqua le fantôme.  
– Toutes?!  
– Excepté Keito, elle a horreur des choses perverses.»

Ils entendirent une arme traîner sur le sol, se retournèrent et entendirent le rire sadique de Riku. Enfin... du clown:

«Attends laisse-nous le temps mec!  
– Ouais Buruu a raison! affirma Océane.  
– Que la chasse aux mages commence!  
– ... Tu dois faire erreur nous sommes pas des...»

Natsu n'a pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, que l'argenté a déjà envoyé sa Keyblade. Ils esquivèrent à temps et partirent se cacher:

«C'est ça courez tant que vous le pouvez, mais je vous préviens d'avance, mon Maître ne va pas abandonner si vite que...»

Il sentit que la conscience allait reprendre le dessus:

«Quoi?! C'est impossible!  
– Tu penses sincèrement que je vais te laisser les toucher sans raison? Tu me fais bien rire.  
– Comment...  
– Bah quoi, ça t'impressionne? J'ai fais exprès de te laisser entrer en moi pour ensuite voir de quoi tu es capable.  
– Tais-toi je t'ai jamais dis de reprendre conscience!»

Le clown sortit du corps avec ce sourire inquiétant, l'argenté allait s'emparer de son masque. Mais l'ennemi s'en alla au plafond, toujours en forme de liquide:

«... Décidément, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans cette baraque.  
– Ri-Ri!»

Sora lui sauta dessus et le fait chuter sur le sol:

«T'as fais ça comment?!  
– ... Laisse-moi le temps de respirer merci.  
– Hé les gars faut retourner dans la chambre d'en bas pour le faire hein?  
– Cécé... souffla Lani.  
– Bah qu...»

D'un coup, Riku se leva. Le plancher semblait se briser à plusieurs endroits, les portes défoncées, le plafond qui manquait de "tomber" au ras du sol. L'aura étrange qui entourait l'argenté en était la cause, mais disparut aussitôt:

«... Ok j'ai rien dis Riku.  
– C'était étrange ça. Je veux avoir le même Pouvoir alors! réclama Aurore.  
– C'était quoi cette sensation? ...»

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Et le trois est bouclé! ... Bon oui je sais j'aurais pu détailler au moment où Sora allait se faire posséder mais nan je l'ai pas fais parce que... -PAN- Bon! Comme vous le constatez, les Pouvoirs seront mis en importance dans ces prochains chapitres, vous comprendrez pourquoi. Les questions maint'nant, avec un avis constructif:  
**- Qu'est-ce que cet inconnu cherche à faire avec cette Porte du Chaos?**  
**- Pourquoi ce clown a un masque?**  
**- À votre avis, qu'est-ce qui se passera au prochain chapitre?**  
Tadam! En espérant que le prochain sera meilleur.

**Chikuso: Putain.**


	4. Arc Naissance:: 4

_IV ~ L'heure des révélations a sonnée!_

Pendant qu'ils cherchaient le clown vers l'étage d'en haut, Riku ressentit encore cette sensation au fond de lui, qu'est-ce qui c'était réveillé:

«J'en ai marre de le chercher je suis crevé!  
– J'te rassure Natsu, t'es pas le seul. disait Yoh en s'étirant.  
– Bande de flemmards!»

Les deux concernés se tenaient dans les bras de l'autre, pendant qu'Erza ne cessait de leur gueuler dessus:

«On est pas en vacances, on se bouge et vite fait sinon ça va mal aller!  
– Riku t'es sûr que ça va?  
– Depuis que j'ai débloqué cette sorte de magie, j'ai comme un sentiment de déjà vu. Comme si, j'avais déjà fait ça auparavant.  
– Tu crois que dans le passé tu as contrôlé une magie? demanda Océane.  
– J'en sais rien, tu penses que ça a un lien avec Palkia?  
– J'sais pas grand chose, juste que c'est le Maître de l'Espace.»

À partir de ce moment, il commença à réfléchir, et avait comprit:

«Pour contrôler l'Espace, tu dois faire qu'un avec lui, sentir le vide qu'il représente. Et si cela fonctionne, tu pourras alors faire venir cette matière en ce monde.  
– Tu crois que j'en serai capable?  
– Il suffit juste d'essayer, après tout, mieux vaut essayer que rien faire.»

Le petit garçon commença à se concentrer, rien qu'en fermant les yeux, il sentit cet élément jaillir en lui. Le sol provoqua des craquelures, les branches d'arbres s'entremêlèrent, l'eau divulguait. Il regarda le résultat:

«C'est trop cool!  
– Tu vois? Tu as réussi.  
– Tu sais quoi? Quand j'serai grand, j'deviendrais aussi fort que toi!»

Il regarda ses mains, avant de les fermer et de regarder droit devant lui:

«J'ai compris...  
– Quoi? se questionna Gaëlle.  
– ... J'ai réveillé le Pouvoir de l'Espace qui était endormi en moi jusqu'à maint'nant.»

Les deux amies ne comprenaient pas:

«Hein de quoi? T'as pigé Gaga?  
– J'pige pas trop là.  
– Ce Palkia, c'est lui qui m'a donné cette magie.  
– Donc tu veux dire, que dans notre passé, avant d'être sur cette île, c'est ce Légendaire qui nous a donné un Pouvoir? poursuivit la brune, complètement perdue.  
– En quelque sorte, mais ils nous l'ont appris, c'est certain.  
– Donc, on a une magie qui sommeille en nous? ... Je comprends mieux pourquoi ce type s'intéresse à nous.  
– Que veux-tu dire Sora? répliqua Erza.  
– Au moment de me faire posséder, je l'ai entendu dire qu'il allait enfin s'approprier la puissance des Légendaires. Et vu qu'on a un nom de Légendaire différent qu'on retient, on est sans doute visé!  
– Wow qu'est-ce que t'es intelligent.»

Il fixa sa sœur d'un air sombre avant de lui hurler:

«Mais je t'emmerde!  
– Ah bah moi aussi tiens!  
– Va te faire foutre!  
– J'ai une super nouvelle pour toi! Hidoine!  
– Hontooni?! Koro shite yaru!  
– Ki o tsukero!»

Ils se jetèrent dessus, Riku avait une flemme de les stopper pour une fois. Mais par contre, Natsu et Gaëlle se font rajouter dans la bataille, le drôle de liquide passait par là. L'hyperactive avait une de ses mains dedans, elle tourna la tête pour voir mais il était trop tard. Elle poussa les autres à temps avant de se faire prendre par le clown, du moins ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. Sans aucune gêne, il mit ses mains sur la poitrine d'Océane, cette dernière choquée:

«... MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ENFOIRÉ?!»

Une étincelle bleutée frappa l'ennemi de plein fouet, la jeune ne contrôlait pas ses gestes. Elle serra son poing qui s'entoura de foudre de couleur bleue pour ensuite donner un coup dans le masque. Il vola en éclat et tous furent surpris de celui qui se cachait derrière ce masque:

«... Putain j'y crois pas.  
– Toi aussi t'as du mal à imaginer c'que tu vois Yoh? s'exclama son fantôme.  
– Sora, ton clown pervers.  
– C'est l'tien aussi Perversion Girl!»

Ils se mirent à courir pour se planquer n'importe où, oui ce clown avait une réputation de pervers psychopathe. Ronald fouilla dans chaque pièce dans chaque recoin, en quittant la première pièce, Aurore souffla:

«Pfiou! On a eu chaud! Merci de m'avoir tenu sur ton dos pendant que tu te tenais au plafond Ri-Ri!  
– C'était... un plaisir...»

Il finit par céder et tomba sur le lit avec la louve, ils avaient rebondis sur Océane qui était sous la couette:

«Mais aïeuh bordel faites ça ailleurs!»

Elle se retrouva par terre en deux deux:

«Hé oh!  
– On doit bouger, et pas question que tu restes là!»

Le plus vieux traîna la jeune et sortit de la pièce avec Aurore. Dans la salle de bain, le clown était déjà entré, tandis que Buruu était caché derrière le rideau de douche tout en chuchotant:

«Je le sens pas du tout cette histoire...  
– Je sais que t'es là, pas besoin de te cacher!»

Il bougea le rideau et un cri horrible surgit de la pièce, le trio arriva vers la salle de bain avant de découvrir l'arme de leur amie, par terre:

«Bon ok là c'est grave, ça devient chiant ces trucs paranormaux, j'vais finir par les détester!  
– ... Quand tu auras fini de te plaindre Cécé tu le diras?  
– Bien sûr ma chouwie.»

Pendant que les deux filles papotaient, l'argenté prit l'arme avant de voir dans le reflet que l'ennemi est au plafond:

«Faites gaffe!  
– Hein pourq... Compris on s'tire.»

Il n'a fallut que deux secondes à la louve pour comprendre. Ils étaient déjà partis, éjectés dehors par le Pouvoir de la bleue: des flammes noires. Entendant un autre cri, ils allaient vers l'étage du dessus, laissant le problème. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, dans tous les cas, l'un d'entre eux allait se faire posséder et jusqu'à pas possible. Ils croisèrent Hiyori, qui arriva juste à temps pour arrêter "Buruu":

«Bon j'crois que t'as pas saisi! Tu vas les laisser tranquille toi et ce kawarinomo!  
– Mon Maître, un cinglé? J'aimerai bien rire, mais je n'peux pas, tu vois...  
– Tu vois quoi? Dis sinon ça va chauffer! cria la blonde.  
– ... On est tout simplement de la même catégorie!»

Éclatant de rire, Ronald ne sentit pas le coup venir derrière lui:

«J'vais t'dire une chose, ne jamais se foutre de notre gueule, on est du genre à tout mal prendre et ça finit en bain d'sang, comme maint'nant!»

Elle n'hésita pas à se servir de Zanpakutō comme batte de base-ball pour envoyer l'adversaire contre un mur de la maison. Le choc était tellement violent qu'une partie de la lumière de la Lune éclaira la peau de la jeune fille. Craignant cette lumière, le clown partit du corps de Gaëlle pour aller à l'étage supérieur. Justement, au-dessus, Natsu sortit en prenant Yoh dans ses bras et en hurlant, enfin... les deux hurlaient plutôt. Ils n'avaient pas vus Océane, Riku et Aurore et les entraînèrent dans une chute:

«Hé! Regardez où vous allez!  
– Désolé Riku mais on a vu un type qui ressemble un peu à Ronald! Demande à Natsu!  
– Ouais, mais lui, il est largement plus flippant, et a parlé d'une Porte du Chaos je crois.  
– ... Une Porte du Chaos? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore?! se plaignit Aurore.»

L'ambiance, déjà assez sombre dans la maison elle-même, s'assombrie davantage. La porte où le rosé et le brun avaient pris pour se planquer s'ouvrit. Les cinq ados firent face à un autre clown! Impossible... et pourtant, il est plus pire que Ronald. Ses cheveux en pics comme un rockeur, d'un rouge sanglant, ses lèvres ayant la même couleur. Deux traces bleues énormes étaient sur son visage, blanc, avec des boucles d'oreilles et des piercings à chaque oreille. Deux pansements formèrent une croix, vers le front gauche de cet individu, ainsi qu'un costume gris foncé, banderoles rouges avec une marque noire. Cette marque ressemblait fortement à la rose des vents, même si ça faisait plus "maléfique". Cet étrange personnage avait une allumette, déjà allumée, proche de son visage, donnant un aspect plus horrible. Dans sa main gauche, il y avait une bombe, où sa mèche provoqua quelques étincelles:

«Vous fuyez, mais la vérité vous rattrapera aussi vite que vous le pensez.  
– Comment ça? Tu veux dire quoi par là? Et cette bombe d'où vient-t-elle?! s'écria Perversion Girl.  
– C'est très simple. Ma magie est celle de l'Explosion, je peux contrôler toute arme ou Pouvoir qui possède cette capacité. Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'ai un second atout dans mon jeu. Je suis capable de diviser mon âme jusqu'à trois pour créer d'autres personnes, tout comme le clown que vous avez vu.  
– Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ça?  
– Ce que je compte en faire? Vous emmener dans la mort avec moi voyons, Fille de l'Existence. Cette bombe laisse un délai de cinq minutes, d'ailleurs, l'aube arrivera au moment de l'explosion.  
– Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi?! Tu tiens à nous tuer avec toi?! ajouta Asakura.  
– ... Déjà l'aube? M-Mais c'est impossible que ça passe vite!  
– Crois-moi, jeune rosé. Le temps ne compte pas ici, toute une nuit compte deux heures. Cette maison n'était qu'une couverture contrairement à ce qui vous attends. Je vous laisse trouver les autres pour leur dire adieu!»

Il disparut sous forme de fumée, sans perdre une seconde, le groupe se leva pour retrouver les autres. De leur côté, Gaëlle et Hiyori avaient déjà retrouvés Erza ainsi que Sora, seule Lani était perdue dans cet endroit:

«Gaëlle? Natsu? Où êtes-vous?! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entends ou quoi!»

Au même moment, elle vit une lumière blanche qui traversait le plancher. Visible depuis le trou de serrure de la porte, la jeune mystique voulut en savoir plus. Le reste du groupe se retrouva, puis aperçu qu'il n'y avait pas la nouvelle, tous devaient se séparer une fois de plus:

«Lani! Hé oh du bateau! Est-ce que t'es encore vivante?!  
– Océ ça s'dit pas ça.  
– Toi le brun au casque orange hein ça suffit!  
– ... Faut toujours que tu stresses pour rien.»

Il l'avait prit à la rigolade, c'est du Yoh tout craché ça. En deux trois mouvements, il se retrouvait par terre, se faisant traîner par terre:

«Pas possible toujours à faire le clown cet Ange diabolique!»

Plusieurs minutes avaient passés et toujours aucune trace de Lani, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans cette salle blanche eux aussi. Ils virent la brune, qui fixait un cercle de magie. Cinq minutes viennent de s'écouler, et un éclair noir assourdissant en sortit:

«Attention!»

Sans le vouloir, Natsu avait formé un mur de flammes qui sortirent du sol. L'explosion puissante se faisait "avaler" par le feu. Peu de temps après, le groupe retrouvait la vue, à vrai dire, l'attaque les avait aveuglé en quelque sorte. À peine sortis, ils découvrirent un endroit récent, rénové. Par contre, la nuit était toujours là, pas de premiers rayons de Soleil en vue. Une blague? C'est bien le genre de type comme les clowns tiens! En parlant du loup, le mage était au fond de ce couloir:

«Je l'admets, j'ai menti à ce sujet.  
– Tu sais que t'es vraiment qu'un sale salopard? rétorqua Titania.  
– Gardez vos salives, il est temps de s'occuper de vous!»

Ronald revenait dans le corps de ce second clown:

«Je sens que j'vais faire des cauch'mars avec des clowns... chuchota la bleue.  
– Appelez-moi... Silver. Silver Claw.»

Il commença à produire de la fumée, comme de la brume. Personne ne voyait rien, dès qu'elle se dissipa au bout de quelques secondes, l'ennemi planta ses ongles sur le plancher. Un cercle de magie, identique à celle de la salle, apparut pour laisser sortir des bombes de nul part:

«Oh merde décidément c'pas not'jour!  
– Au lieu d'te plaindre Natsu, concentre-toi!»

Des griffes longues, bleues et électrifiées, poussèrent sur les mains d'Océane, celle-ci envoya des dizaines d'aiguilles pour faire exploser les bombes. La maison s'abîma au contact de ces explosions, Silver esquissa un sourire sadique:

«Vous ne pourrez jamais empêcher sa venue au monde! La Porte du Chaos sera ouverte et la Justice en est témoin!  
– Il me soûle avec cette porte bordel!»

Sora s'élança vers lui, frappant sa main droite sur le sol, il sortit une énorme aiguille. D'un coup, cette dernière fut lancée. Silver se la prit et traversa le mur, atterrissant dans une grande salle. Ses ennemis arrivèrent eux aussi:

«Bon alors on rigole moins maint'nant?  
– Te réjouis pas trop Spirit Headphone. interpella l'argenté.  
– Au moins... vous savez faire la fête pour donner des raclées sévères!»

Des serpents apparurent et explosèrent au moindre contact, Aurore en est témoin. Mais en quelques secondes, ses brûlures disparurent, son Pouvoir avait agit:

«À qui le tour d'éveiller sa magie?!  
– Tu sais qu'ils sont pas les seuls?»

La blonde débarqua et blessa l'adversaire avec son arme, avant de revenir vers les autres:

«Tu sais que c'est pas bien d'nous aider?  
– Fais pas cette tête Energy Boy, c'est la Maître qui m'envoie alors commence pas!  
– Tu vas le payer cher, petite peste!»

Il tendit une Clé, dont le bout était en forme d'une cage. La tête semblait être comme celle d'Oogie Boogie, juste un peu. Silver allait prononcer une formule quand la jeune femme s'interposa:

«Attends une seconde!»

Titania ouvrit sa main pour se servir de sa propre magie aussi, mais elle n'avait pas fait ce mouvement par hasard:

«Tremblement sismique.»

La terre se mit à trembler violemment, des fissures se formèrent, atteignant les pieds de l'adversaire. Un énorme trou apparut subitement, où le fond était rempli de stalagmites, pour éviter sa chute, Riku s'interposa et tendit sa main. Le clown flottait juste au-dessus:

«Bon t'as compris ou va falloir le répéter autrement?  
– J'avoue que je vous ai sous-estimé. Mais cela m'empêchera pas de l'appeler!  
– Tu n'appelleras personne parce qu'on va s'occuper de toi bien comme il faut. Mais pour commencer, tu vas nous dire exactement ce que tu nous veux ainsi que cette Porte du Chaos. D'accord? demanda Natsu, dans le plus grand sérieux.  
– Oh, vous ne le savez pas? Le Mal se trouve juste derrière, et comme je l'ai dis au brun, on a besoin de tous les Esprits pour ouvrir cette Porte du Chaos, pour le réveiller!  
– On? Comment ça?  
– Je fais parti de la guilde Dark Wind, celle qui vous prend pour cible. Voyez notre emblème sur mon costume.»

Océane ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, l'argenté avait saisi et commença à serrer sa main, coupant la respiration de Silver:

«C'est toi qui a enfermé Erza alors?  
– Au départ, c'était Keito notre cible... Froussarde comme elle est, on s'en prend... aux plus faibles pour commencer...  
– Keito, une froussarde? ...»

À ses mots, Erza baissa la main de Riku, la pression cessa. Le clown tombait, en prononçant quelque chose sans que personne entende. Les stalagmites transpercèrent son corps, allant même jusqu'à faire sortir une partie de l'intestin. Le groupe allait voir dans le trou, voyant l'horreur, ils partirent pour dormir afin de partir à l'aube, qui allait apparaître dans quelques heures à peines. Lani se retourna, et vit une lumière noire, elle interpella les autres sans attendre. La Clé qu'avait Silver, allait faire sortir un monstre.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Enfin le quatre sort! Je sais j'ai mis trois jours mais j'avais des raisons personnelles. Bon! Ronald qui apparaît comme ça, je sais c'est bizarre, on le fait avec. Enfin pas moi ni Fu-Fu ni Gaga on a nos raisons qui choquent le monde entier! Enfin pas tout à fait mais quand même on en a des infos sur lui. Presque tout le monde a réveillé son Pouvoir, manque que deux gens j'crois. En plus ils ont pas d'infos sur la Porte du Chaos parce que notre cher Silver a traité Keito de froussarde, ce qui a pas plu à Erza et patati et patata... J'épargne les détails, voici les questions:  
**- Quel genre d'Esprit va sortir de la Clé?**  
**- Pourquoi Silver évoque-t-il la Justice, et qui est-t-elle?**  
**- À votre avis, qu'est-ce qui se passera au prochain chapitre?**  
Chat y est, oubliez pas les avis!

**Hidoine: Pourriture (Pour les gars).**  
**Hontooni: Vraiment.**  
**Koro shite yaru: Je vais te tuer.**  
**Ki o tsukero: Ça va chier.**  
**Kawarinomo: Cinglé.**


	5. Arc Mission:: 5

_V ~ Direction Nan Zhong!_

Justement, ce monstre sortit: deux mains osseuses, où ses bras sont cachés par des manches, un genre de mécanisme lui servant de "cou". Une cage est tenue par le mécanisme, comme si c'était son corps. Deux boulons pour tenir le poids, une partie du visage où des points de sutures sont visibles et un chapeau étrange, vert et bleu clair, semblant à ceux des sorcières. Ses yeux jaunes éclatants, où sa pupille était une spirale, donnait plus un côté Halloween. Un signe étrange était également présent sur le chapeau, un cœur noir et rouge:

«Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça? ...»

La jeune mystique ne comprit pas du tout ce qui se passait, puis elle a eu un déclic avant de comprendre elle-même ce qu'elle comprenait pas. Avant de mourir, elle avait vu les lèvres de Silver bouger au moment de tomber dans le trou, il avait réveillé son Esprit. Alors qu'elle allait faire apparaître sa propre Clé, la créature passait au-dessus du groupe pour sortir à travers la fenêtre. Le brouillard épais empêchait de le montrer dans cette forêt, hormis ses yeux brillants:

«Vous pensez qu'il va aller où maint'nant il a plus son Maître?  
– J'en sais rien Amidamaru, j'en sais rien...»

À vrai dire, la réponse de Yoh ne semblait pas vraiment donner confiance en son fantôme, il avait sentit quelque chose de malsain en cet être et il avait raison. Maintenant qu'il était libre, il allait semer la zizanie, peut-être ou peut-être pas. Les petites "lupiotes" jaunes disparurent dès que ce blanc visible, parmi cette "couche de nuages", éclairait tout doucement les troncs d'arbres. Le groupe n'était pas au mieux de sa forme: l'aube allait arriver dans peu de temps, et en quelques secondes, tous se jetèrent dans les lits et s'endormirent. Au bout d'une heure, l'aube fit surface dans toute la forêt, faisant briller les rayons du Soleil parmi les feuilles. La maison était vraiment toute délabrée, prête à craquer après ce carnage. Les mages sortirent en baillant, traînant ou en train de marcher en dormant à moitié, avec leurs affaires. Quelques mètres après, le bruit assourdissant du bâtiment les firent sursauter, ils se retournèrent, voyant qu'un tas de ruines. Reprenant la route, Natsu avait cette question qui trottait dans sa tête:

«Je sais pas vous mais je trouve qu'il a mentionné "Porte du Chaos" trop souvent, vous pensez qu'on devra s'en charger un jour?  
– T'en poses des questions dès l'matin toi, ça bousille ma cervelle. bouda Océane, carrément dans les vapes.  
– ... On va volé ton coussin encore?  
– Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait Yori, qu'est-ce que tu crois?!  
– Bah il est moelleux j'y peux rien! rétorqua Aurore, la coupable de coussins.  
– ...»

Riku se stoppa d'un coup, Sora le percuta sans regarder. Il s'excusa à la seconde près, à vrai dire, à cause de cette nuit blanche, le brun avait carrément passé une heure à lire un bouquin. L'argenté tourna un peu sa tête, sans trop regarder le reste de la troupe:

«Pour répondre à ta question Natsu, j'espère pas.»

Il reprit le chemin sans discuter, intriguant davantage le rosé. Gaëlle se frotta les yeux et ne supportait pas que cette lumière l'éblouissait, elle et le Soleil, ça fait deux. Après une bonne marche de la forêt à la guilde, ils étaient plus qu'exténués:

«Enfin chez nous!»

La première à entrer était Océane, puisque c'était son kiffe de dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure. Ouvrant les portes d'un coup de pied, elle jeta son sac bandoulière dans un coin et grimpa au premier étage... comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, même Lani n'avait eu aucune difficulté à faire cette chose, comme si c'était une habitude. La brune ouvrit la porte de la chambre, voyant quelques petits rayons de l'astre solaire, un grognement surgit avant de mettre le second rideau. Le noir complet s'offrait à son œil gauche encore en fonction, donnant un esprit plus zen. Les deux filles plongeaient dans le lit, sans voir la troisième présence dans la pièce. Vers la fin de la matinée, les revenants dormaient encore, jusqu'au moment où Erza se leva et étira les rideaux en ouvrait la fenêtre. La fraîcheur était moins présente, mais encore là. Aurore tenta de se faire "manger" par sa couverture, gênée par le froid, tout comme Keito. Titania retira les couettes, forçant aux filles de se lever, elles n'avaient pas trop le choix après tout. Traînant des pattes pour descendre tranquille, Lani s'étira, quand d'un coup:

«Salut!»

Un blond avait la tête en arrière, sa queue qui se tenait au poutre du plafond du premier étage. La brune hurla et manqua la marche, dégringolant les escaliers:

«Ah merde... Euh, excuse-moi hein?»

La pauvre se remettait d'une chute qui l'avait bien réveillée à présent, qui était ce fou qui avait osé donner une frousse pareille? Elle s'installa au bar, pour prendre le petit déjeuner, comme certains d'ailleurs:

«Bonjour Cyrus, bonjour Sora... Ow...  
– Tiens, le Singe t'as fais dégringoler aussi?  
– Comment tu sais ça? demanda Lani.  
– On est tous témoin.»

Il en fallut pas un mot de plus de la part de Sora pour faire comprendre la situation à la jeune fille. Le Loup Garou et l'hyperactif avaient un magnifique bleu: l'un au front, et l'autre dans le dos. Pour la mystique, c'était sur la cuisse:

«Il fera pas ça tous les matins, si?  
– T'inquiète pas pour ça, il ne fait ça que quand il sait qu'on est rentré de mission la nuit. répondit Sora, terminant le jus d'orange.  
– Les autres ne viennent pas?  
– Y'en a qui ont déjà finis et qui sont en train de se doucher, et t'as d'autres cas comme elle quoi. conclut Cyrus.»

La brune se pencha un peu en arrière, pour voir Océane en pleine lecture. Elle dessinait, avec un sourire pervers et un nez qui saignait. Voyant trois regards posés sur elle, le crayon fut lâché et la tasse de chocolat chaud atterrissait entre ses mains:

«Bah quoi? J'suis en train d'me siroter un putain de chocolat chaud en dessinant et en lisant du Ya... euh un truc. Ça pose problème?!  
– ... On sait tous que c'est du Yaoi, pas besoin d'le nier, Perversion Girl.»

Son propre frère l'avait grillé, bon, comment dire, entre frère et sœur, on se connait assez bien:

«Roh ça va hein.  
– Tant que c'est pas les gars de la guilde, tu peux encore.  
– ... Personne ne m'a choppé, je suis invisible mother fucker! Et encore c'est loin de changer, Sans-Cœur!  
– Ah bah ça m'étonnerait ma p'tite brunette!»

Elle leva le regard au côté gauche pour voir Djidane, il se retrouvait avec un poing dans le visage:

«Pas besoin d'me draguer je ne serai pas ton genre de fille, crois-moi.  
– ... Aïe.»

Comment ça "draguer"? Lani ne le connaissait pas, mise à part la chute qui va lui rappeler une douleur atroce sans doute, ou probablement:

«Au fait lani, ce cher blond qui t'as foutu la trouille ce matin c'est Djidane Tribal. Il s'amusera à te draguer comme il le fait avec nous mais t'inquiète tu seras habituer.  
– Attends c'est une nouvelle, et tu me le dis pas?»

Océane regarda le génome:

«... Tu vois bien que pendant j'sais pas combien d'temps tu l'as jamais vu!  
– Maint'nant que tu l'dis...  
– Bon les gens qui vient avec moi et Lani en mission pour le village de Nan Zhong bordel?!»

Après avoir hurlé dans toute la guilde pour donner un coup de fouet, Gaëlle prit les affaires qu'elle avait jeté dans un coin pour aller les mettre à laver comme ceux des autres:

«Et c'est pas rangé les gars!»

Et bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas nettoyer le carnage de l'autre fois:

«Oh bordel... J'aurai préféré rester avec ce clown taré.  
– Plutôt clown pervers, on le sait tous Sora!  
– ... Ta gueule j't'ai pas parlé s'pèce de sadique.»

Le frère et la sœur se mirent sur la tronche, avant de se prendre un coup de canon et de Keyblade sur la tête:

«Dis donc vous avez fini vos gamin'ries?  
– Ça fait mal! Bande de monstres j'vous déteste!  
– Nous aussi on t'aime c'est fait exprès petite.»

La brune fit une moue boudeuse, ce surnom que lui donnait Riku ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Lani se prépara, sans voir le temps qui passait. Une fois arrivée en bas, elle sortit et vit déjà ceux qui allaient partir avec elle: Gaëlle, Cyrus, Shiga, Grey et une brune aux yeux verts:

«Ah, c'est toi la nouvelle, Lani?  
– Oui, mais tu es...  
– Anissa Yukoge, mais appelle-moi Ni-Chan!  
– Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Ni-Chan!  
– Moi aussi!  
– Bon les connaissances plus tard hein? On a une mission à finir avant les vingt-quatre heures! rappela le mage de glace.»

Il vit Natsu avec Océane et Happy dans les parages et en profita pour leur flanquer la frousse:

«WAAAAAAAA!»

Le trio se remettait de cette peur soudaine:

«Mais ça va pas la tête tu veux nous tuer?! rouspéta Natsu.  
– Si vous avez... vus vos têtes! C'était trop...»

Il se plia en deux, quand un poing atterrissait sur sa tête:

«Il y a deux secondes, ce n'est pas toi qui a dit qu'il fallait finir la mission?  
– Aïe! Merci d'le dire Anissa...  
– Bon les alouettes là on arrête de jacasser et au boulot!»

La brune traîna le Glaçon par terre en le tenant par le pied, sous l'œil cruel de Cyrus. Lani n'était pas du tout habitué à ce regard et en tremblait, la bleue s'en fichait, trop excitée à aller partir en mission cette fois-ci! Shiga avait la carte d'Owaros, plus que détaillée, où toutes les régions, les îles, les océans, bref, où tout était affiché:

«C'est où qu'on doit aller Gaëlle?  
– Nan Zhong. Normalement c'est... euh...  
– Il se situe près des montagnes, séparant la région Fusenso et Firax.»

Ils regardaient Lani d'un air surpris, Shiga regardait l'endroit exact sur la carte, et c'était confirmé:

«... Ah ouais, maint'nant que tu l'dis! Mais comment tu...  
– C'est facile, étant donné que Thunlexa est la capitale de Firax, les quatre régions les plus dangereuses l'entourent et comme les limites sont des vallées, des montagnes glacées, des clairières et des volcans.  
– ... Dis donc t'es pas une mage t'es une cartographe ou quoi? se demanda la Bête Sauvage.  
– N-Non bien sûr que non, mais je m'y connais un peu concernant Owaros.»

Ils parlaient sans se rendre compte du temps qu'il passait, le groupe était déjà rendu à la limite du village en milieu d'après-midi:

«On y est ça y est! s'extasia Gaga.  
– C'est pas mal comme endroit, par contre il fait une de ses chaleurs bordel!  
– J'suis d'accord avec toi Grey, j'me demande comment ils font pour survivre...  
– Hé le Mage Venteux c'est pas l'moment de rendre l'âme.»

La brune aux yeux émeraudes regardait les alentours, supportant la chaleur horrible:

«Et toi qui a deux parties humaines qui sont en genre d'animal t'as pas chaud comme ça?  
– J'ai toujours chaud que ça soit chaleur extérieure ou désir.»

La réponse choqua le groupe entier, le jeune homme se retourna, voyant les têtes:

«... J'ai dis quoi encore?  
– ... S'pèce de Gehin tu veux traumatiser Lani!  
– Hein? disait la concernée, regardant Shiga.  
– Mais oui cause toujours.»

Ils se disputaient en moins de quelques secondes, lorsqu'une jeune femme arriva:

«Ah, c'est vous!»

Le silence plana à travers les personnes encore présentes, le brun qui tirait sur la drôle d'écharpe de Cyrus. Celui-ci tenait Shiga par le col, tous les regards étaient posés sur l'inconnue. Brune, yeux noisettes, cheveux mi-longs, une robe blanche écarlate, accompagnée de plumes rouges. Elle était accompagnée d'une petite fille, probablement âgée de six ans à peine, elle tenait un panier en osier avec des fleurs de plusieurs couleurs. Blonde avec des tresses arrivant jusqu'en bas de sa poitrine à peu près, elle avait aussi une robe blanche, décorée de dentelles bleues. Ses plumes rouges étaient entreposées avec les fleurs:

«Vous devez être les mages de Chrono Breaker, je me trompe?  
– ... Non, non c'est bien nous! répondit Anissa.  
– Merci d'être venu aussi vite, tout le village est à cran avec ce qui se passe. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...»

Elle partit devant, suivi de la jeune fille qui regardait chaque membre de la guilde. Sans poser de questions, elle se contenta de suivre le mouvement, mais dès qu'ils avaient les yeux posés sur le village... c'était horrible. Des colonnes de feu, toutes sèches, ainsi que des parties encore chaudes régnaient en ces lieux. Des barrières limitaient ces endroits dangereux, mais c'était insuffisant. Le ciel se recouvrait vite, donnant un air plus lugubre:

«Mais que...»

La bleue n'osait plus parler, le carnage qui s'offrait aux yeux de tous était... vraiment affreux:

«L'Oiseau a non seulement détruit nos récoltes, mais a également essayer de détruire le village...  
– C'est terrible... souffla Grey.  
– Mais pour quelle raison a-t-il fait une chose pareille?  
– On s'est dit qu'on a peut-être pas donné assez d'offrandes, ou alors qu'on a fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Même le Maître du village n'a pas de réponse.»

La jeune femme regardait les yeux bruns de Lani, avant de reprendre en regardant droit devant elle:

«Pour le moment, nous avons essayé de dessiner un cercle de magie pour le repousser. Mais je crains qu'il ne durera pas éternellement.  
– On peut essayer de le battre et on verra par la su...  
– Surtout pas!»

Après avoir coupé la parole de Shiga, elle expliqua:

«C'est un Dieu pour nous, ne lui faites pas de mal, sinon il y aura de graves conséquences.  
– Comme quoi? demanda-t-il.  
– D'après les légendes, on raconte que l'Oiseau Enkuin se brûla pour faire tomber ses plumes afin de donner naissance aux peuples. Mais c'est ce qu'on dit. Pour le remercier, tous les jours on lui donne des offrandes comme des fleurs ou alors des objets rares contenant du feu. La légende évoque aussi sa colère, quand une Règle Divine est enfreinte.  
– Une Règle Divine vous dites?!»

Shohoka était le seul à avoir réagi, et semblait un peu stressé par ces deux mots:

«Sais-tu quelque chose dessus?  
– Les Règles Divines font partis du Règlement Sacré des Esprits. Il y en a des dizaines d'après ce qu'on raconte, mais je ne sais plus le nombre exacte. Une Règle correspond à un Esprit Élémentaire, Sans-Cœur ou Simili. Si elle est enfreinte ou modifiée, l'Esprit concerné se met dans une colère noire et ne se calmera pas tant que le responsable ne sera pas rayé de la surface du monde. Croyez-le, les témoins ne sont plus là pour dire quoi que ce soit dessus. Même le mage le plus fort d'Owaros ne pourrait pas résister au châtiment de l'Esprit qui lui a été réservé.  
– Tu en sais des choses sur eux, connaîtrais-tu la règle concernant l'Oiseau Enkuin?  
– Malheureusement celles que je connais sont celles de deux Esprits, un Sans-Cœur et un Simili, je pourrai pas vous aider.»

Même si la villageoise ne connaissait pas vraiment ce genre de chose, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux. Son regard alla aussi sur quelqu'un, ou plutôt, deux personnes. Cachées par un manteau noir, la capuche couvrant la tête, elles étaient pas loin du village. La jeune femme devait garder leur présence secrète, comme si ils ne désiraient pas de se faire repérer, c'était une fille et un garçon. L'une avait un œil rouge et jaune, tandis que l'autre avait des yeux rouges sang, ils firent un mouvement de tête après s'être regarder pour "repartir" à la chasse. Pour éviter de révéler leur apparition, la mère de la petite les regarda de nouveau:

«... Tu nous l'as pas dis ça!  
– On a pas d'Esprits avec nous j'vois pas trop l'intérêt d'le dire s'pèce d'exhibitionniste!  
– En fait...  
– Hm? Y'a un truc Lani? fit remarquer Gaëlle.  
– Oui, je ne l'ai pas dis, mais je ne suis pas qu'une simple mage.  
– T'es quoi alors?  
– Eh bien voilà, je suis Constellationniste Élémentaire, et j'ai déjà deux Esprits avec moi. avoua-t-elle.»

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

OMG! Révélation en vue! ... Bon aussi comment dire, on "progresse" petit à petit. Enfin! Les Esprits sont un peu plus mis en importance, quatre personnes, nouvelles, font leur apparition! Je sais pas si au final je pourrai faire jouer plus de vingt persos et des brouettes avec ce qu'il y a dans la fic. Les avis sont toujours pris en compte avec les questions:  
**- Qui sont ces deux personnes?**  
**- Comment le groupe va-t-il calmer l'Oiseau Enkuin?**  
**- À votre avis, qu'est-ce qui se passera au prochain chapitre?**  
Tsoin tsoin! En espérant que ça vous a plu!

Petit plus:

- Anissa Yukoge: Ni-Chan, l'Élue des Golems.


	6. Arc Mission:: 6

_VI ~ L'Oiseau Enkuin._

Tous la regardaient:

«Sérieux?! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis? demanda Gaëlle.  
– Eh bien je...  
– Constellationniste Élémentaire? ... Une magie rare aujourd'hui. Tu as de la chance d'avoir trouvé deux Clés sur les dix qui existent.  
– Vous savez quelque chose dessus?»

Au moment de répondre à Anissa, le vieil homme arriva avec les autres villageois:

«Noriko!  
– Oui?  
– Nous devons nous mettre vite à l'abri, le cercle de magie a cédé et l'Oiseau va vite arriver!»

Le groupe accourut vers l'endroit où était la bête à calmer, mais malheureusement, c'était à l'endroit qui dominait le village. Près du Château Kokei, la créature se posa. Des soldats étaient aussi présents, sans doute du côté de l'Oiseau Enkuin:

«On vous tient Chrono Breaker, vous pouvez plus nous échapper!  
– ... D'abord ce truc et après eux?! Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent!»

Shiga sortit ses deux épées pour en faire qu'une seule, énervé par la situation. Lani regarda attentivement la créature. Elle n'était pas normale, non, elle était possédée, par la colère commise par une infraction de la Règle Divine:

«Bon d'accord c'est pas comme je l'imaginais, tant pis on l'fait avec! annonça la brune aux yeux émeraudes.»

Le groupe, maintenant encerclé des soldats de Dark Wind, sortirent les armes:

«Attention, deux d'entre eux ont une Arme Chaotique!  
– Tiens pour une fois vous savez quelque chose!»

Le Mage Venteux s'élança dans la bataille, et un coup d'épée pour lancer un arc de vent gigantesque pour les repousser. Il sépara ensuite ses armes fusionnées pour former une tornade, l'Oiseau ne bougea pas, battant ses ailes doucement:

«Je vais tenter quelque chose!  
– Lani attends! ... Rah mais elle est têtue c'est comme Shiga ma parole!»

Le Loup Garou allait la rejoindre quand une escadrille de soldats arriva:

«Ne bouge pas d'ici et on n'ira pas plus loin!»

Un sourire sadique et un regard froid psychopathe s'esquissèrent chez Cyrus, en moins de quelques secondes, toutes les armes furent coupées et les soldats sur le sol:

«... Je perd vite patience avec ce genre de phrase, alors un p'tit conseil, me cherchez pas.  
– Ils sont trop forts! Lançons la procédure! cria un des mages soldats.»

Avant que la mystique atteigne la créature, cette dernière reçue l'ordre de se débarrasser du groupe. Il déploya ses ailes gigantesques et s'envola dans le ciel recouvert pour disparaître dans les nuages:

«Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent?  
– J'en sais rien Grey mais je le sens pas du tout!»

La bleue resta sur ses gardes, le brun aux yeux noisettes avait déjà stoppé sa tornade et donnait des coups à la suite. Anissa agrandissait sa fauche et tenue par la manche, celle-ci effectua une courbe pour toucher plusieurs soldats. L'Oiseau Enkuin descendit comme une flèche et ouvrit son bec. Un énorme jet de flammes surgit et percuta le sol de plein fouet. D'un coup, Lani forma des blocs de glace qu'elle jeta en direction du feu, ce dernier étant trop chaud pour se faire arrêter par de la glace. Elle esquiva mais sa cheville succomba à cette brûlure. La bête se posa violemment près d'elle, une de ses serres allait l'écraser si les autres s'approchaient:

«Soit vous abandonnez, soit votre amie meurt!»

Assez essoufflés, ils ne voulaient pas laisser l'Oiseau Enkuin détruire le village, mais sacrifier une vie, encore moins:

«Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose sinon dans tous les cas on est grillé!»

La remarque d'Anissa n'aida pas beaucoup dans la situation, mais il fallait vite réagir. La jeune fille leva sa tête pour voir la serre à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'elle. Mais ce qui la préoccupait était sa brûlure, qui se propageait vers le genou. Réflexion faite, les armes furent jetées, les soldats brandissaient les épées pour ensuite mettre la pointe de l'arme sous le menton de chacun:

«Bien, vous allez continuer dans cette voie. Suivez-nous jusqu'à notre guilde.  
– Mais par contre, vous libérerez l'animal et vous soignerez Lani, c'est clair?»

Malgré la proposition de Shiga, il fallait accepter après tout. Ils chuchotaient entre eux. Au moment de baisser les armes, Grey donna le signal et tous les villageois assistèrent aux Pouvoirs titanesques des membres de Chrono Breaker. L'Oiseau Enkuin allait baisser sa patte quand une baguette percuta la serre, commençant à la geler:

«Désolée, mais il le fallait!  
– Elle a pitié pour tout ou quoi?  
– Tais-toi Shi-Shi et frappe comme tu sais l'faire!»

La bleue avait raison sur ce point, mais plus les soldats perdaient la vie, plus il y en avait. L'Oiseau Enkuin s'énerva, brisa la glace et s'envola pour aller vers les habitants, ces derniers fuyaient. Faisant tomber une Clé, la jeune fille lâcha la main de sa mère pour la ramasser, voyant sa cible proche, la créature fonça tout droit sur elle:

«Shizue!»

Noriko était trop loin pour réagir, la jeune était sur ses genoux avec la Clé et ferma les yeux. Lorsque son oreille entendit un battement, un battement de cœur. Un bras entourait son corps qui était au contact d'un autre, et vit la serre de l'Oiseau qui ne la touchait pas. Un canon bloquait le mouvement:

«T'as pas honte... de t'attaquer... à une enfant?!»

Cyrus repoussa la patte avec rapidité pour ensuite tirer avec son canon, un rayon d'ombre sortit pour blesser l'Oiseau Enkuin. Il percuta le château, Shizue s'en fichait, on lui avait sauvé la vie:

«Merci beaucoup!»

Au moment de le remercier, elle fut vite déposée auprès de sa mère et le vit partir. Le volatile se releva, plus en colère:

«Bon d'accord j'ai eu une mauvaise idée.  
– On va tous mourir à cause de toi! cria Shiga contre son rival.  
– Bah j'suis ravi au moins.»

Il hurla avant de se poser par terre, en tailleur, bras croisés:

«Shiga... c'est pas le moment de boudiner. protesta Anissa.  
– Si, c'est l'moment.  
– On va pas s'en sortir avec eux! Bon bah tant pis!»

Grey inspira de l'air à plein poumon, qui fut recraché sous forme de laser fin et froid. Tous les soldats se retrouvaient gelés, tout comme l'Oiseau qui ne pouvait plus se servir de ses ailes en voulant se protéger:

«... J'pensais pas dire ça un jour mais là t'as fais fort, et remet tes vêtements exhibitionniste!  
– Ça va Gaëlle pas la peine de m'le dire...»

Il se rhabilla vite fait bien fait pour se relancer dans la bataille. Anissa essaya, depuis tout à l'heure, de faire quelque chose pour la brûlure de Lani:

«Ça prend de l'ampleur à chaque seconde, y'a pas un moyen de soigner ça?  
– Laisse, c'est pas grave...  
– Bien sûr que si! Si jamais ça s'aggrave je m'en voudrais! Alors je vais essayer quelque chose d'accord? On est en quelle saison déjà? ... En printemps c'est vrai. Bon! Laisse-moi faire!»

En ouvrant ses mains, une lumière orange apparut. Un morceau de roche apparut sur la jambe de Lani, arrêtant la brûlure vers sa cuisse:

«Normalement ça devrait tenir pendant quelques minutes le temps de calmer la... Ouah!»

L'Oiseau avait lancé une boule de feu, stoppé par Shiga juste devant les deux filles:

«Coup d'bol... Alors comment ça va avec La-La?  
– L'acier a stoppé sa blessure mais je crains que ça dure pas éternellement, vous pourriez attirer la bête loin d'elle?  
– ... On va essayer mais j'vais rien te garantir.»

Il repartit à la charge, interpellant les autres. La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était la première fois qu'on était protecteur envers elle, et surtout gentil. Mais il fallait qu'elle parle à cet oiseau pour le calmer, elle sortit une Clé énorme: sa tête ressemblait à un genre de masque, la manche était décoré de petits zigzags et la serrure est comme une hache. Elle vit un point d'eau tout proche et accourut jusqu'au bout pour prononcer les paroles:

«Porte Sanko, ouvre-toi! Mamba!»

Au bout de la Clé, un cercle de magie apparut et un jet d'eau énorme jaillit, attirant l'attention de tous. Une fois sur l'eau, il flottait. Son visage était ce masque blanc avec un genre de visage noir dessiné, qui avaient deux longues moustaches jaune dégradé, séparés à droite et à gauche. Une écharpe rouge était à son cou, où une petite partie de la longueur était également jaune. Des sortes de rubans de bleu à vert étaient servis comme déco au masque, ainsi que quatre énormes de couleur crème foncé. Son bras droit était comme une grande manche de vêtement, de couleur marron, sa main ressemblait à des drôles de griffes noires. Son bras gauche était de la même teinte mais le bout était un serpent à quatre yeux d'un bleu clair, dont sa langue était rose clair et sa dent dépassait sa bouche. Le corps de l'Esprit semblait être celui d'un serpent sans motif d'un gris crème, excepté le devant de son corps crème foncé. Au bout, il y avait deux queues rouges, le dégradé était bien visible. Avec sa main droite, une drôle d'arme, manche noire, métal d'un gris étincelant. Envoyés au sol depuis quelques secondes, les autres étaient impressionnés par l'Esprit qui était face à Lani:

«Un problème, Maître?  
– Mamba, je t'ai dis de m'appeler Lani, pas besoin de m'appeler comme ça tu sais? disait-elle, gênée.  
– Pourtant je vous dois du respect, on m'a toujours appris cela dans votre famille.  
– Ne le prends pas mal mais on se connaît depuis longtemps, tu es libre de m'appeler comme tu veux excepté Maître, mais là ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service.  
– Lequel? demanda l'Esprit.  
– Pourrais-tu affaiblir l'Oiseau?»

La créature regarda l'autre Esprit:

«Affaiblir Roc? Vous savez pourtant que c'est un des cinq Esprits les plus puissants parmi les Esprits Élémentaires non? Bref, j'me lance!»

Il sortit de l'eau pour aller sur la terre, même si il n'était pas très habile dessus. Mamba tendit la tête du serpent vers Roc pour lui envoyer un poison spécial, permettant de ralentir les mouvements. Il se mit vite devant le groupe déjà amoché:

«... Bordel c'est trop cool!  
– Tu l'as dis Shiga! avoua Gaëlle.»

Ils se relevaient pour l'aider quand même:

«Mamba?! Toi, avec eux?! TU OSES TRAHIR LES TIENS?!  
– Je ne les trahis pas, je les aide à te redonner raison!  
– Tu vas voir la punition réservé aux traîtres!»

Il s'envola après avoir brisé la glace de ses ailes, pour donner des coups de serre sur le bâtiment où se trouvait les habitants:

«Hé l'poulet tu vas arrêter tout d'suite!  
– ... Est-ce qu'il a vraiment une tête de poulet, Ni-Chan?  
– Nan mais on sait jamais ça peut être vrai Cy-Cy.»

Le Serpent Sanko glissa vite sur le sol pour ensuite blesser les serres avec son arme, Lani arriva avec sa jambe blessée. La roche disparut, permettant à la brûlure d'aller plus loin. Roc reprit son envol pour faire tomber des boules de météores géantes, blessant les mages et détruisant encore plus le village et le Château Kokei. Vaincu, Mamba retourna dans son monde:

«On aura aucune chance... si on ne réagit pas maint'nant... remarqua le mage de glace.  
– Vous n'êtes pas puissants comme je l'avais imaginé, peut-être que ce monde devrait voir la fin pour revoir le jour?»

La brune avait du mal à prendre son Arme Chaotique pour réagir, le volatile se posa violemment. Il s'approchait de plus en plus du groupe, prêt à les détruire, les réduire en cendres. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la mystique s'interposa:

«Non arrête!  
– Huh?! Laisse-moi passer!  
– Je t'en prie, reprends-toi! Ceux qui ont enfreint la Règle Divine qui t'es destiné sont déjà hors d'état de nuire!  
– Comment tu peux en être sûre?! Les humains doivent être punis et je resterais sur mon jugement! protesta Roc.  
– Je te laisserais pas faire et tu sais pourquoi! Parce que tu vas m'écouter et tout d'suite!»

L'Oiseau Enkuin allait la tuer, quand son regard croisa le sien. Il le reconnaissait ce regard de détermination:

«Ce regard... exactement comme mon ancien Maître...»

Ses ailes se calmaient, sa colère commença à s'estomper. Épuisée, la jeune fille tomba sur le sol, toujours avec cette blessure. Alors il s'approcha, sans hésiter, les autres prirent les armes pour se lancer vers lui mais leur amie insistait pour ne pas bouger. Roc laissa une de ses plumes tomber sur la cheville de Lani, la brûlure fut aspiré et finit par disparaître. Cette plume lui rappela alors son passé, un jour, elle joua dans le jardin avec sa poupée. Lorsqu'un jour, un énorme oiseau passa au-dessus d'elles, laissant tomber deux plumes. Émerveillée, la petite s'en empara et les fixa, laissant son jouet:

«Elles sont belles, et cette aura qui les entourent...»

Elle s'est mit en tête de revoir ces plumes, mais surtout cette créature, un jour. Roc brilla pour retourner dans son monde, une Clé énorme chuta auprès de Lani. Le reste du groupe se releva comme elle, malgré les blessures:

«Dis donc, il s'est calmé d'un trait. Tu nous a sauvé l'popotin aujourd'hui!»

La bleue donna un coup amical, les habitants sortirent, ravis. Même avec leur village complètement ravagé:

«Vous nous avez sauvés la vie, le village et moi-même en sommes terriblement reconnaissants.  
– Ce n'est rien après tout, c'est notre travail! répondit Shiga avec le sourire, bras croisés derrière la tête.  
– Chose promise, chose due! Voici les cent mille cristaux!»

Un des villageois donna le sac à Grey, il avait failli tomber avec le poids. Shizue s'approcha de Cyrus avec une petite gêne, et tira sur l'écharpe de ce dernier. Il se baissa pour être à la taille de la petite, qui lui tendit une Clé.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Le six cloué! Mwahahahaha! Je sais l'Oiseau Enkuin est cruel mais c'est comme ça, et comme une certaine Ni-Chan a dit, Cyrus a des envies suicidaires, on s'demande pourquoi d'ailleurs. Même si c'est pas le cas on est d'accord! -PAF- Questions:  
**- Quelle genre de Clé va donner Shizue? Sans-Cœur, Simili ou Élémentaire?**  
**- Comment Lani a réussi à calmer Roc?**  
**- À votre avis, qu'est-ce qui se passera au prochain chapitre?**  
Et c'est bon!


	7. Arc Dark Wind:: 7

_VII ~ Esprits Élémentaires, Similis, Sans-Cœur et Nescients._

Il s'en empara pour la regarder de plus près: la tête supérieure était violette, la mâchoire inférieure et le cou, ce dernier descendit jusqu'à ce que la forme s'arrêta aux rubans pourpres. La manche de la Clé, grise, changea à un bout, la serrure de l'objet formait une drôle d'arme pourpre également, mais les pointes allaient au dégradé gris. Une drôle de forme était dessiné sur le cou de la créature formée par la Clé, intriguant le jeune homme davantage:

«Elle est bizarre cette Clé... Pourquoi me l'avoir donné?  
– J-Je... euh...  
– Elle voulait te remercier de l'avoir sauvé. répondit Noriko.  
– C'est normal, l'Oiseau allait la tuer, j'allais pas la laisser mourir comme ça.»

Shizue s'élança et fit un câlin, en ayant entouré ses bras au cou du Loup Garou. Il n'avait jamais senti ça auparavant, la gêne est la chose qu'il déteste. Et, évidemment, un rire éclata dans le lot, Shiga qui se pliait en quatre. Écartant la petite, Cyrus se leva, leva son bras et l'abaissa d'un coup, touchant la tête du brun. Quelques secondes de silence avant de l'entendre crier de souffrance:

«MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE?!  
– Fallait pas me chercher, tu sais très bien qu'on me trouve à la seconde qui suit.  
– Arrêtez tous les deux, et donnons cette Clé à la Maître, peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose. conclut Anissa.»

En une heure à peine, le problème fut résolu. Les cent mille cristaux et la Clé en main, le groupe allait rentrer bredouille à la guilde, sans se douter que les soucis allaient réellement commencer.

L'église sonnait les dix-sept heures du premier Avril, le Soleil commença tout doucement à se coucher. Lani se trouvait à son bureau, écrivant tout ce qui lui arrivait dès son entrée à Chrono Breaker. Une fois terminé, elle mit la plume donnée par Roc il y a deux heures à peine pour guérir sa brûlure comme marque-page, dès qu'elle entendit toquer à la porte pour voir Sora:

«Un problème Sora?  
– Non non, c'est juste qu'on va à la biblio avec les autres, tu viens?  
– Bibliothèque imbécile! interpella Hiyori.  
– J'dis c'que j'veux! ... Enfin bref c'est surtout pour chercher des infos sur tes Clés et celle de la mission.  
– Oui, avec plaisir! affirma Lani avec un sourire.»

Elle rangea vite son carnet pour se lever et rejoindre les autres. Pour aller plus vite, la mystique sortit l'Oiseau Enkuin, tous étaient sur son dos, survolant Thunlexa:

«C'est magnifique... souffla Lani.  
– Et encore t'as pas vu le passage des méduses! ... C'est ce soir nan?  
– Ouais Gaga, tous les débuts de mois, des méduses fluorescentes passent à Thunlexa. On dit que ça signifie quelque chose d'important mais personne n'a jamais su de quoi ça pouvait prévenir. continua Océane, allongée, bras croisés derrière la tête.  
– J'pense qu'on pourrait chercher ça aussi non? proposa Sora, dans la même posture que sa sœur.  
– Aussi, mais reste à savoir si la bibliothèque contient tout ce qu'il nous faut...»

Les gens voyaient la créature passer au-dessus d'eux, y comprit un inconnu à la cape noire. Sous sa capuche, personne ne pouvait voir son visage, pourtant, un sourire sadique s'esquissa. L'inconnu disparut dans un portail, au fond d'une ruelle. Après plusieurs minutes, Roc se posa, faisant descendre tout le monde avant de disparaître. La troupe entrait à l'improviste, dans... ce château?! La jeune n'en croyait pas ses yeux, qu'est-ce que pouvait faire un château dans cet endroit? Mais elle s'interposa en disant que c'était mal élevé de rentrer comme ça. Ils levèrent tous les épaules et entrèrent: des lumières allumées, le sol propre, tout scintillait. Une jeune femme, brune avec un chignon, une robe jaune, vit le groupe et descendit vite des escaliers pour aller les saluer:

«Quel plaisir de vous revoir ici!  
– Nous aussi on est ravi Belle! répondit le blond.  
– Tiens, une nouvelle vous a rejoint?  
– Oui, elle s'appelle Lani Gynchu. Mais elle est encore trop timide faut pas lui en vouloir.  
– Comment ça trop timide, Lys?  
– Heureuse de te rencontrer.»

La mystique perdit vite ses moyens, comme la première fois, et se planqua derrière Grey:

«Ah, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas...  
– Ne t'en fais pas Belle, il lui faut encore un peu de temps pour s'adapter. rassura Natsu.  
– Au fait, la Bête est ici?  
– Bien sûr Riku, il est dans sa chambre. Mais il me fait une surprise et je ne peux pas aller le voir, ni entrer dans la Salle de Bal.»

Le regard d'Océane, Aurore et Gaëlle se mirent à changer, Happy avait tout de suite compris. Ils dirent en toute harmonie:

«De l'amoooouuuur dans l'air!  
– Hé, un Happy suffit hein? On en veut pas quatre!»

Ils regardèrent en haut des escaliers, le groupe qui était parti à Nan Zhong avait une impression de déjà vu. L'inconnu retira la cape et la capuche:

«... Et c'est maint'nant que t'arrives? demanda Erza, avec un regard noir.  
– Quoi? Pas besoin de me faire ces yeux-là! J'm'étais rendu à Nan Zhong pour... bon ok arrêter ces regards noirs, ça fait flipper. J'y étais pour affaire, quand j'ai croisé Furie, après on vous a vu avec Roc, ensuite elle est partie sans rien dire donc j'suis rentré à la guilde pour raconter mes aventures à Yuki et j'suis ici parce que la Maître me l'a dit et après j'vous ai vu, et voilà.  
– Tu sais que les pauses, ça existe, Toru?»

Il grogna après la remarque de Keito, celle-ci était encore distante. Belle les emmena dans la fameuse bibliothèque, Lani fut choquée. Non seulement par le nombre de livres mais aussi la grandeur:

«Oh une couverture bleue!  
– Nan Shiga reviens ici je te défends de faire ça!»

Cyrus lui courut après pour l'arrêter, lorsque le brun tira sur la couverture pour s'enrouler dedans. Son rival entra aussi et une bagarre se déroula, la pile qu'avait formé les domestiques de la Bête s'écoula. Belle accourut vers les objets animés:

«Est-ce que ça va?  
– Oui, enfin si ces brutes nous avaient pas percutés! se plaignit Lumière.  
– Tu sais c'qu'ils disent les brutes?! crièrent les deux concernés.  
– Ouais ils disent ça!»

Océane frappait sur la couverture avec une arme qui n'était pas la sienne:

«... MA KEYBLADE!»

Sora se jeta sur sa sœur et les quatre ados se retrouvaient sous la couverture, à se battre:

«Ah bordel! Mon frère est d'venu taré!  
– J'vais t'apprendre à te servir des armes des autres!  
– Je t'ai dis combien d'fois ne pas tirer sur les couvertures on sait jamais sur quoi tomber imbécile!  
– Mais tu sais que j'adore ça j'y peux rien!»

Riku retira la couverture et tous s'arrêtèrent:

«Vous avez fini ou il va falloir attendre des siècles?  
– Euh... des siècles?»

La seule fille qui était dans la bataille rectifiait sa réponse après avoir croisé le regard glacé. Aurore se mit à rigoler, la princesse se mit à glousser avant de reprendre du sérieux:

«Vous êtes venus pour rechercher quoi cette fois-ci?  
– En fait, Lani possède des Clés avec des Esprits Élémentaires et en retour d'une mission, on a eu cette Clé aussi. expliqua Gaëlle, en sortant la Clé.»

La princesse regarda les quatre Clés présentes, et regarda toutes les étagères, mais tout en haut:

«Je crains que toutes les informations sont en haut.  
– Génial, et on fait comment alors? demanda Grey.»

Quelques minutes pour réfléchir et Lani se retrouvait en haut d'une grande échelle, formée par tout le groupe. Et celui qui tient tout n'est autre que Djidane:

«Arf! Vous êtes peut-être léger en solo mais là...  
– Ta gueule et tiens, déjà que je bouge en même temps que toi j'pourrai pas tenir Yoh encore longtemps! rétorqua la brune à l'œil rouge.  
– J'suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée c't'affaire...  
– T'as bien raison Sora, j'ai déjà du mal avec l'armure de la miss!  
– Pourquoi, ça t'gêne Toru? répliqua Titania.  
– Ça va Lani, t'y arrives?  
– Oui, t'inquiète pas Riku, ça serait possible de s'approcher?»

Le blond s'approcha un peu trop près, tous se prirent des livres. La mystique s'accrocha à un énorme bouquin, vieux et poussiéreux mais l'emporte dans sa chute. Tous tombèrent les uns sur les autres:

«Rien de cassé? demanda Zip, la petite tasse.  
– Nan ça va, mais ça serait cool de laisser respirer Shiga par contre. répondit la bleue.»

Le concerné frappa du sol avec sa main, puis parvient à sortir pour reprendre son souffle. Après le rangement des livres tombés par accident, chacun se mit à chercher:

«Légendes? Nan. Médecine? Nan plus.  
– Mademoiselle la louve, évitez de jeter les livres, vous êtes en train de tout déclasser! cria Big Ben.  
– ... Bah on peut pas chercher autrement!»

Lani était en train de bouquiner le livre qu'elle avait trouvée:

«Voyons voir... les Armes Chaotiques... les Keyblades... les Esprits non... le...»

Elle revint sur la page parlant des Esprits:

«Trouvé! Les amis, j'ai ce qu'il nous faut!»

Ils arrivèrent avec des livres eux aussi, les posèrent sur la table avant de voir ce qu'avait la brune:

«Quoi quoi t'as trouvé quoi?  
– Douc'ment Natsu, tu vois bien que tu fais peur en étant comme ça? révéla Grey.  
– T'as un problème, l'Exhibitionniste?!  
– Ouais et c'est toi la Flamme!»

Cependant:

«Ahh! Gnn!  
– Ngh! Hmm!  
– Hnn... Natsu... je vais...  
– M-Moi aussi! Grey!  
– Natsu!»

Et un nosebleed:

«... Océane, t'es irrécupérable. Tu l'sais ça?  
– C'était trop... HIIIIII!»

Elle n'avait pas fait attention à la remarque de Keito, trop heureuse de cette imagination. Apeurée, la jeune femme lui donna des mouchoirs:

«Ça va mieux?  
– T'en fais pas Belle, c'est normal. C'est... une habitude chez elle. avoua l'hyperactif.»

La princesse comprit avant d'esquisser un sourire, mais le brun au casque orange reprit:

«Au fait tu as trouvé quoi?  
– Eh bien voilà, il y a trois millénaires de cela, le Maître du Chaos s'était réveillé pour s'emparer de tout l'univers. Ensuite d'après ce qui est écrit, les Légendaires sont arrivés et ont enfermés la créature derrière une porte appelée Porte du Chaos.  
– Silver nous en avait parlé, mais a pas pu nous informer davantage... rétorqua l'argenté.  
– Parce qu'il a été tué sadiquement! Mwahahahaha!  
– ... Et après tu dis que tu n'es pas comme ta sœur.  
– Mais quoi? C'est vrai Riku j'suis pas comme cette psychopathe!  
– Merci tu me touches du fond du cœur Sora. déclara Océane. Sinon la suite c'est quoi?  
– Des anciens peuples ont réussi à faire sortir plusieurs créatures de derrière cette porte. On raconte que ce sont des Esprits puissants, ayant une partie de la puissance du Maître du Chaos, il y en a quatre types: Élémentaires, Similis, Sans-Cœur et Nescients. Tous ennemis, tous différents. Il y a quinze Esprits, excepté ceux de l'Élémentaires, qui ne sont que dix pour des raisons inconnues.  
– Quinze Esprits?! Bordel ça en fait beaucoup! fit remarquer Lys.  
– Oui, c'est impressionnant, en gros, il y a cinquante-cinq Esprits dans Owaros tout entier.  
– Putain le nombre est énorme! On en a que... que trois! La chasse va être très longue j'le sens bien!  
– Et encore, tant qu'ils sont sous forme de Clé, ils seront facile à trouver, pas besoin de désespérer Shiga! gloussa Lani. Mais cependant, y'a un inconvénient sur celui ou celle qui a une Clé de ses Esprits.  
– Lesquels? demanda Anissa, intéressée par l'histoire.»

Lani alla plus loin pour tomber sur une page:

«Vous voyez cette créature? Eh bien c'est exactement la Clé que Shizue a donnée, vous suivez jusque-là? C'est l'un des Esprits qui se trouvait derrière la Porte du Chaos, elle s'appelle Chimère, un Esprit Simili. Il y a la formule pour l'invoquer mais elle est effacée avec le temps, et les pages sont toutes vieilles... Mais par contre, si on en croit l'ancienne écriture à la page suivante, au moindre signe de faiblesse ou sentiment négatif pousse l'Esprit à vous transformer en son type.  
– Qu'est-ce que ça veut bien dire?  
– Pour être franche Erza, l'Esprit te transforme en Simili, voilà tout. De même pour les Sans-Cœur et les Nescients. Si tu laisses ta colère te guider ou alors ta faiblesse te faire abandonner, l'Esprit n'hésitera pas, qu'il soit gentil ou méchant, ça ne changera rien, cette tentation sera trop forte.  
– M-Mais on va pas rester comme ça, rassure-moi!»

Le stress dans la voix de l'hyperactif était présent au moment de prendre la parole, comme si il savait à l'avance ce qui se passait. Surtout que ça lui rappelait une histoire que lui avait raconté Kairi. Cette fille... rien que d'y penser, il se sentait coupable et n'éprouvait pas la moindre envie de rester en vie une seconde de plus. Sa sœur le vit trembler, perdre ses moyens, regardant Riku, ils l'emmenèrent dans une autre salle avec l'accord de Belle:

«Je... J'ai dis un truc qui fallait pas?  
– Non non, rassure-toi ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est par rapport à son passé, et y'a eu quelque chose qui l'a bouleversé... Et rien que d'y penser, il devient complètement "faible". expliqua Djidane.  
– Ah je vois...»

L'inconnu avec la capuche regarda par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, sentant sa présence, une autre inconnue arriva:

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à les espionner?

– Hé oh, j'te parle!  
– Parler avec une gamine comme toi, ça m'intéresse pas d'avance.»

L'arme sortie, elle s'élança vers lui, mais frappait dans le vide. L'adversaire avait réussi à esquiver le coup et se trouva derrière la jeune fille:

«C'est vraiment ridicule de ta part de réagir ainsi, crois-tu que Rayquaza serait fier de toi?  
– La ferme!  
– Quoi que vous fassiez, il reviendra pour changer Owaros. Il le fera, et répandra le Chaos comme il y a trois millénaires! Mais tu vois, j'aimerais bien m'amuser avec toi, malheureusement, une porte s'impatiente de s'ouvrir. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, pour les cents prochains jours!»

Il se mit à rire avant de disparaître sous forme d'assauts noirs, juste avant de partir, il prit son arme pour tirer un mini-laser qui toucha l'épaule de son ennemie. Une fois parti, entendant les pas vers la fenêtre, l'inconnue allait partir. Malheureusement, une main se mit sur son épaule, celle d'Aurore. La petite coupure se mit à disparaître, se retournant, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici une minute de plus. La louve retira sa cape et sa capuche, pour la revoir:

«Fu... Furie?!  
– Je... hum... excuse-moi!»

Elle s'en alla en courant en se débarrassant de la main de son amie, les oreilles de la louve se baissèrent, déçue de la voir plus distante qu'avant. Furie courait à travers le petit village, deux petits êtres qui sortirent de sa poche:

«Hé qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?!  
– Je... Je peux pas rester avec eux après plusieurs mois d'absence je peux pas!  
– Attends me dis pas que la solitude a reprit le dessus sur ta propre conscience! continua un des lilliputiens.  
– J't'en prie Léo, fais comme Flap, tiens-toi à carreaux!»

Elle continua sa course jusqu'à se diriger vers une étrange colline, sans faire attention, sa cheville effectua un faux mouvement et Furie chuta. S'agrippant à l'herbe, elle laissa les larmes couler, répétant sans cesse qu'elle aurait jamais dû les abandonner. Une fois de retour à la guilde, le groupe retrouvait ses occupations, tandis que la mystique était à fond dans cet ancien livre. Sur le lit, en train de lire les informations qui serviraient, Belle l'avait autorisé à l'emmener avec elle pour continuer les recherches sur les Esprits. La princesse elle-même savait que c'était important dans cette histoire de Porte du Chaos. Alors que c'était le soir complet, des lumières étaient visibles dehors, la jeune fille regarda et ouvrit la fenêtre, et vit un spectacle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu:

«Wow! Qu'est-ce...  
– Hé Lani, tu viens?! cria Toru.»

Elle esquissa un sourire radieux avant de descendre très vite. Elle sortit de la guilde en courant, tombant par terre, non. Retenu par Shiga, celui-ci la relève et les trois ados coururent vers la sortie de Thunlexa, comme les autres pour voir les méduses partout. Une par une, la troupe quittait Thunlexa petit à petit, mais leur lumière était un peu plus vive, ce qui n'échappa à aucun d'entre eux:

«Cette lumière... elle était plus forte qu'auparavant, c'est bizarre. se dit Cyrus.  
– Je suis du même avis que toi. On a même pas cherché à propos des méduses, y'a sans doute un lien avec ça dans le livre qui sait? ajouta Gaëlle.  
– Bon allez, il est temps d'aller dormir avec cette journée de dingue. Demain ça va être une journée qui va s'annoncer longue... conclut Natsu, en s'étirant.»

La nuit régnait de plus belle, tout le monde dormait après le passage des méduses. Harmonie, quant à elle, resta devant sa fenêtre, à fixer l'horizon. Lorsqu'un adolescent entra dans la pièce, sans se retourner, elle savait qui était arrivé:

«Du nouveau?  
– J'ai récolté des informations sur cette fameuse Porte du Chaos. Pour s'ouvrir, tous les Esprits Élémentaires, Similis, Sans-Cœur et Nescients doivent être présents pour qu'il ressente l'équivalent de sa puissance. Dark Wind tient à tout prix l'ouvrir, mais ce n'est pas tout, il y a aussi une autre guilde derrière tout ça que j'ai réussi à débusquer.  
– ... L'Organisation XIII, c'est ça?  
– Exactement. Mais ce n'est pas la créature qui est derrière la Porte du Chaos qu'ils convoitent, c'est sa puissance titanesque. Ils préfèrent attendre son fameux réveil, dans les deux cas, il reviendra. annonça le brun.  
– Je m'en doutais. Pour vous faire progresser, il me reste plus que cents jours avant le Jour Fatidique.»

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Et bim! Le sept de sorti! -Danse de la joie- La Porte du Chaos est largement mis en valeur, et c'est quoi l'Organisation XIII? Bah vous savez qu'est-ce que j'suis con. -PAN- En plus la partie Yaoi c'est avec Keito et moi! ... Oui on a une drôle d'idée qui sera dans le hors-série vous verrez. Et sans trop demander, avis et questions, enfin, réponse aux questions:  
**- Qui est ce mystérieux inconnu à la fin?**  
**- De quel genre d'ennemi on devra s'attendre dans cents jours? Bête affreuse, Dragon, Serpent... Clown? -SBAF-**  
**- À votre avis, qu'est-ce qui se passera au prochain chapitre?**  
Et croyez-moi, ça ne fait que commencer! -Éclair sur le fond, lumières éteintes, rire diabolique, ombre géante derrière- ... Et non Fu-Fu, non Gaga, c'est pas une Chimère de FF9 xD -BOUM-


End file.
